


Arlert's in Love

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Related, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work starts out simple...Armin Arlert's in love.  But that gets complicated rather quickly when his love interest turns out to be none other than Captain Levi!  Eren Yeager wants Levi to quit dating his best friend but things don't work out that way.  </p><p>Who really controls the titans and why are they so bent on revenge?  You will find out by the end of this story.  </p><p>*  I hope you enjoy this fanfic based on the characters from the Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) series.  I introduce a few original characters of my own as well.  *</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Armin's in Love

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: ArlertsinLove"

“Armin...Armin!” Eren shouts while trying to catch up to his friend. “Armin,” he says while grabbing hold of his arm, “hey, didn't you hear me?”

“What? Oh, sorry, Eren. I've been a little preoccupied lately. What did you need?”

“I want to know what's wrong with you,” Eren says concerned.

“What? Oh, nothing,” Armin says with a blush of embarrassment. “I'm sorry.”

“Look, Armin, I may not be as smart as you, but I can see when something's bothering you. Are you sick?”

“No,” Armin says while looking down at his hands.

“What's up,” Mikasa asks.

“I'm trying to find out what's wrong with Armin,” Eren adds bluntly.

“Is it your book?”

Armin smiles saying, “No, I found that.”

“Then what?” Eren asks as Jean joins their group.

Embarrassed Armin whispers, “I think I'm in love.”

Eren laughs, Mikasa actually smiles...well, a little, and Jean says, “Way to go, little man. Who's the lucky girl?”

They watch as Armin's eyes timidly scan the interior of the mess-hall. They see Christa, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold. 

“Is it Christa?” Jean asks. “I think she's hot!”

“Um, no,” Armin admits.

“Ymir,” Mikasa asks.

“No, not her,” Armin adds.

“It's Annie, isn't it?” Jean asks again.

“Just forget it,” Armin says with his cheeks turning crimson.

Captain Levi walks into the midst of the building looking for Eren. Scanning his squad he shouts, “Jaeger, front and center.”

Eren starts to say, “We'll talk later,” but when he sees Armin's eyes light up at Levi's presence he says, “No, no...Armin, not HIM!”

Jean's face turns toward Eren wondering what the hell he's talking about. “OMG!” Kirstein bellows, “Fucking ay!” And he laughs loudly when he get's Eren's meaning.

Mikasa gets Eren's meaning, too, and says, “Armin, you're one of my best friends so I say this with all humility...you can do better!”

“Jaeger!” Levi shouts impatiently, “I said front and center.”

“Armin, we'll talk later!” Eren insists as he leaves his friend's side.

Walking over to the surly Captain, Eren says, “Sorry, sir. You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, walk with me,” Levi states as they leave.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Armin can't sleep. His secret is out there just waiting to land on the wrong ears. “God, what if he finds out? What will happen? Will he kill me? I don't doubt he might. Will he have me transferred? OMG! I shouldn't have told them. I should have just kept my feelings bottled up inside. Maybe he'll reciprocate?” Armin adds wistfully. Then he scolds himself for being so naive. “What am I going to do?”

On the morrow, we again see the grouping huddled around Armin. Jean is laughing just joking around when Levi walks into the mess-hall shouting, “Arlert, front and center!” 

Eren looks at his friend who looks mortified. Armin bucks up the courage to face Levi saying, “Yes, sir,” with a fine salute.

“Walk with me,” Levi says as they leave the mess-hall together.

Armin is in misery. He can't help but glance at Levi as they walk.  
Everything about this man is exactly what Armin wishes he could be: Strong, confident, Humanities STRONGEST...oh, how he wishes he could live up to this man's incredibly high standards.

Once they reach the Captain's office, Levi says, “Come in. Have a seat.”

Armin does exactly as instructed. 

Levi paces before him. He wonders how he's going to broach this subject. Finally with a heavy sigh, Levi states, “It's come to my attention that you have a crush on me.”

Oh, Armin is mortified! He blushes profusely but doesn't deny the claim. 

“Listen, kid, it wouldn't be the first time someone like you has believed they were in-love with me. I'm humanities strongest, after all, and that's a hard title to live up to. Well, not for me, but for those under my command. Firstly, I'm a man. You should be out chasing girls, having those first awkward kisses, that first blissful snuggle beneath the sheets. Second, I'm at least twice your age. Third, it's just hero worship, Arlert. Not real love. Believe me, I've seen it many times before. I'm flattered but I'm not interested.”

Armin looks up then. He smiles saying, “Thank you, sir, for setting me straight.”

“That's alright, Arlert. That's what I'm here for,” Levi says as his smokey gray eyes sparkle in the sun light streaming through his office window. “You're dismissed,” Levi adds and Armin makes a speedy exit.

The moment Armin closes the door, he laughs to himself. “OMG!” he thinks to himself. “He knows and he didn't kill me!”

Armin is walking around on cloud nine for nearly a week. Eren says, “Okay, spill it. What happened in Levi's office?”

“What? Oh, nothing. We just talked.”

“Talked?” Mikasa says, “The Midget doesn't talk. He shouts. What the hell did he do to you?”

“Nothing, guys. I swear,” he says as a little smile plays at the corner of his lips.

Bucking up her courage, Mikasa makes her way to Levi's office. Hearing the knocking, Levi rises to his feet. He needs a break from all this paperwork anyway. “Ackerman?”

“We need to talk, sir,” Mikasa states.

“Alright, come in,” Levi adds, “have a seat.”

“Listen, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but my friend, Armin is crushing on you something serious.”

“I just spoke with him the other day...”

“Yes, sir. And whatever you said, only encouraged him to dwell on his infatuation. Please, sir. For the good of humanity, nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand.” 

“Very well, Ackerman, send him here. I'll have another talk with him,” Levi states with another heavy sigh.

“Armin, the Midget wants you,” Mikasa says and realizes her words might be taken the wrong way. “I mean, he needs to speak with you,” she corrects.

  

Armin bounces along happily wondering what his one and only wants now. He knocks and Levi shouts, “Enter.”

Armin enters and says, “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes, Arlert. When we spoke the other day, I pointed out all the flaws in your desire for me. Your friend, Mikasa, seems to think my words only encouraged your infatuation. Enlighten me...what is it about me that you find so appealing?”

Armin is caught off guard. He didn't expect another confrontation. He was happy loving Levi from a far. Then he looks at the object of his affection and says, “It's the way you stand. The sound of your voice. The way your hair dances in the sunlight, the tiny smile that plays on your lips when Eren does something impulsively stupid, the way you smell, the emotion in your voice when you're comforting a fallen comrade. It's the little things, sir...and they're all you.”

Levi looks into Armin's deep blue eyes and says, “Damn, kid...you are in-love with me!”

“Yes, sir, but it's okay. I don't expect you to reciprocate,” he adds with his head held low.

Levi walks to the sofa and puts his hand under Armin's chin. He lifts the young man's face until their eyes meet and then ever so gently Levi leans down to kiss Armin's sultry lips. “That's for being you,” Levi says as he pulls away. “Don't ever change.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi walks to his door and opens it for the young soldier. “But now it's time for you to go, Armin. I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

Armin touches his lips where Levi's kiss still lingers. He blushes when he meets the Captains eyes.

“Go,” Levi says motioning with his head, “we'll talk again soon.”

Armin nods at this and leaves.

Shutting his office door again, Levi places his hand on the cool wood. Closing his eyes, he wonders if he should pursue this type of relationship with a subordinate. The rules strictly prohibit such actions and yet he can't help but wonder. 

The gender of Levi's partners has always been a mix. Growing up as he did, he had to survive any way he could which meant giving a lot of hand jobs and oral sex. He could pick his clients to a certain extent but when you're hungry and the only one offering you a way to stave off that hunger is a fat guy with a fat wallet...well, you did what you had to do.

Levi had always preferred the fairer sex but Armin Arlert is about as close to that as a guy could get. He is petite, sensitive, easily embarrassed, and hungry for attention. Levi smirks knowing he can probably train Arlert anyway he pleases. Not to mention the kid would have access to a whole range of kinky sexual experiences. Levi lived in the sewers for years...that's a lot of hand jobs and oral sex!

Gathering a few things for the meeting, Levi quickly shuts the lights off and locks his office door behind him.

* * *

When Armin returns to the barracks, Eren's waiting up for him. “How did it go?” Eren asks with a worried look on his face.

Armin's eyes touch his lips for a brief moment, then he says, “There's nothing there for me. Good-night.”

Eren just watches as his best friend in the entire universe rolls over and faces away from him. It's the first time in ages that Armin Arlert has told him a bold faced lie! He knows this because when Armin lies, his eyes cross slightly like they're trying to figure out what the truth should be. Eren realizes that something happened in Levi's office. Something that Armin intends to keep secretly locked away inside him. Only Levi would know the truth of it all and Eren isn't about to ask him what happened.

* * *

“You think the Midget did something to Armin?” Mikasa asks.

“Something happened. Something that Armin's not willing to share,” Eren states.

“He wasn't there long enough for anything 'involved',” Mikasa says, “was he?”

Eren doesn't want to admit it but for some guys five minutes is all they need. 

“What did he tell you exactly?”

“That there wasn't anything there for him. Like Levi turned him down again but you know that little tick he has when he's being evasive, his eyes did that,” Eren replies.

“Should we talk to him alone?” Mikasa asks.

“I honestly don't know.”

* * *

 

“Are you ready for this, Arlert?” Levi asks, “It may hurt a bit.”

“I'm ready, sir.”

“Are you certain? I can get someone else...”

“No, please, I want to try it,” Armin confesses.

“Alright. Don't try to fight it,” Levi says. You're back won't like the resistance.”

“Just go slow at first, sir.”

“Absolutely, I don't want to hurt you or you'll be walking funny for weeks,” Levi chuckles. “Okay. Let me rub it.”

“Oh, yes, that feels much better,” Armin adds softly.

“What the fuck are they doing in there?” Connie asks Jean.

“No idea, but it sounds...odd.”

“Should we check?” Springer asks. “They might want some help.”

“Are you kidding? What if the little shit has Armin by the balls or something? I don't have a death wish,” Kirstein adds as he walks away.

“You're doing great,” Levi says proudly. “Another couple of months and you'll be able to do my swirl attack almost as good as I do.”

“Thank you for teaching this to me, Captain. I never could have done it without your help!” Armin adds.

“Well, you're the perfect build for it. The tall, muscle bound men like Reiner and Berthold would have a hell of a time getting it right. But you, Armin, you're a natural,” Levi adds with the tiniest hint of a smile.

Armin's face beams with delight. He blushes again when his eyes accidentally falls to Levi's lips. Levi catches his look and says, “You want to kiss me, don't you, Armin?”

“Yes, Captain,” he states not meeting Levi's eyes.

“Then kiss me,” Levi says plainly.

Armin's eyes snap to his face wondering if he's being tricked in some manner. Seeing just a stoic, dispassionate face gazing back at him. He leans in and kisses Captain Levi. He's hesitant at first then Levi spreads his lips slightly, inviting the man-child to explore his depths. Armin grows more bold as his tongue flickers against Levi's, playfully caressing his way into a full blown, passionate exchange. Levi is surprised that he's actually enjoying the kid's first attempt to taste him. Armin steps in closer and accidentally pins Levi against the training pole. He slips his hands around the back of the little Captain, holding him in a wonderfully warm embrace. Levi places his hand on the boy's face, sliding it through his hair thinking, “The boy is a natural, shit.”

When they part, they are both panting. Armin sees that Levi's eyes have softened. His look is not nearly as stern. Armin smiles knowing that he's gotten a foothold into Levi's life and now he just needs to tread lightly to keep it there.

“Armin, come to my quarters after lights out,” Levi states.

“Yes, sir,” he says with a smile and goes on practicing the classic Levi attack again.

* * *

After lights out, Armin slips into his shoes and rises to his feet. He hears a voice ask, “And just where do you think you're going, Armin?”

“I have an errand,” he mutters.

Eren sits up saying, “You're going to see him, aren't you? Are you two 'involved'?”

“What if we are? What business of that is yours?”

“Armin, we're best buds...why are you keeping secrets? I thought we trusted each other?”

“Then trust me now,” Armin says, “And don't ask so many questions.”

Eren gets quiet and Armin takes off. 

Levi's quarters are immaculate. He spreads the same clean smell he showers with on the bed to heighten Armin's enjoyment. He wonders how he should proceed. It's probably too early for props and foreplay is definitely a must.

Armin arrives on cue. He's been waiting for this night for years and now it's finally here. “Come in,” Levi says casually. Armin notes his top shirt button is undone. He sees the little tuff of chest hair peeking out of the opening. Before Levi can say another word, Armin steps forward and slipping his hands around his Captains waist, kisses him passionately. The kiss lingers as they explore each other with both tongues and hands. Then Armin kisses his way to Levi's neck. He bites his Adam's apple savoring the sweet taste of him. Oh, god, he wants him so bad. He's thought about this for years. He wants him and tonight he's going to finally have him. Armin has read up on all the techniques known to the upper-dwellers. There really wasn't as much as he thought there would be since homosexual relationships are not openly encouraged. But he read the hetero books too, and figured most of it could be adapted to the former.

Levi finally pushes the kid away from himself wondering who's teaching whom. “You're awfully eager, Armin. We have all night, you know.”

“Yes, sir,” he adds while reaching for him again. Levi pulls away but takes his hand and leads him into his bedroom. Armin uses his hands, caressing every inch of Levi's taught, muscular body as he sucks on his neck. “Lubricant?” Armin asks.

“Top draw,” Levi says, not resisting any longer. 

Armin grabs the bottle and lays it next to his thigh. Helping Levi out of his clothes, Armin helps himself to Levi's cock. He strokes it, sucks it, Levi's eyes rolls back as he's enjoying such an eager young horny partner. He begins to move his hips. He realizes he likes what's happening between them. He's enjoying being with this man. He actually gasps as Armin tightens his grip on Levi's nuts. 

“Oh, God!” Levi hears himself say. “Oh, yes!”

Armin's cock is rock hard. Damn, he wants to enter Levi, but he refuses to abuse this situation. He must do it slowly, until Levi says, “Harder, faster...” or any combination there of. Armin squirts the lubricant on his throbbing member manually slides it over his piece. After spreading Levi's opening a few times he slowly, stiffly slides himself deeply between Levi's cheeks. Oh, he's so warm! Armin's thrust are slow and steady. Levi's cock rubs against Armin's stomach. Levi realizes he's truly enjoying this. “Yes,” he says to Armin, “Harder, deeper...give it to me.”

So Armin does. Stiff, deep. He squirts more lube on his hand. Makes it slippery as he caresses Levi's cock tightly to his skin. 

It doesn't take too much longer since Armin is fully engaged in what he's doing. “Oh, God!” Armin pants. “Not yet, but it feels too good to stop.”

“Don't stop,” Levi encourages him. “Fuck me, Arlert. That's an order.”

So he does and five minutes later, Armin reaches his peak. With a great grunt he sprays his ejaculate up inside the object of his affection. Levi too, allows himself to cum all over Armin's stomach and hand. Armin's eyes tell the whole story. Oh, he is in Nirvana and Levi is there with him.

The kid collapses forward against Levi's chest. With his other hand, he pulls Levi's mouth to him and orally fucks him again.

Once their lips part again, Levi says, “You're much better at this than I would have guessed. How many partners have you had?”

Armin is embarrassed to admit that Levi is his first time. Everything is from books. 

“Was Eren you're first partner or Jean?”

Armin shakes his head, 'no'. 

“Who then?”

“You, Captain. I've never been with anyone else,” he finally admits.

Levi is shocked into silence. “I am your first time,” he asks finally.

“Yes, Captain.”

A fiery light touches Levi's eyes as he says, “Armin, you and I are going to have a great sex life together!”

 

There are always inherent problems with being in-love with your commanding officer: First off, everyone starts to believe you're receiving preferential treatment which Armin isn't. Secondly, there is jealousy from those who are interested in having you for their own and now they understand that it won't happen. And of course third, no one really wants to see you that happy unless they're on the receiving end of your love.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can't believe you went through with it, Armin. He's old enough to be your father!” Eren states.

“Are you sure that's the reason you're so freaked out about this, Eren? Because I distinctly hear a note of jealousy in that wonderful voice of yours,” Armin adds.

“Jealousy? Me, jealous of that demanding prick?”

“Now, now,” Armin says with a mischievous smile, “you're talking about the man I love.”

“Yuck,” Mikasa adds, “I think I'm going to vomit!”

Armin laughs saying, “Now, Mikasa, if you're not going to say something nice, don't say anything at all.” Armin's watch beeps and he says, “Oops, sorry guys. I got to get ready for my date.”

“Date?” Eren says flatly. “Is that what they're calling it these days?”

Looking at his friend, Armin says, “No, we have an actual date. He's taking me to dinner in Trost.”

“You mean like a date, date?” Mikasa says. 

“Sure. I would invite you two along but two's company. Four's an orgy,” Armin says with a smile.

“What restaurant in Trost?” Eren ask.

“Like I want you showing up and ruining things, Eren my friend. Just keep your big titan-shifting nose out of it,” Armin warns.

They watch as he grabs his gear and heads for the showers. “Damn, I can't believe Armin's really into that creep,” Mikasa says. “I mean, there are plenty of decent looking women here like Annie or Christa. Hell, for that matter even decent looking younger men like Reiner or you. What's he thinking?”

“You really think I'm decent looking?” Eren says straying off subject.

“Sure. You've got great hair, good teeth, beautiful eyes, a strong muscular body...”

“Wow! It's too bad you're my sister, Mikasa,” he says smiling back at her.

“We're not blood relatives, Eren.”

“Yeah, but it's still creepy,” Eren adds with a shiver. “So you like Reiner, huh?”

“Sure, what's not to like. He's built like a fucking armored safe. Damn, that dude is hot!” Looking over at Reiner, Mikasa yells, “Hey, Braun, you want to go out sometime?”

Reiner looks back and with a smile says, “Sure thing, killing machine. How's Saturday around 19:00 hours?”

“Great!”

“I don't believe it. Every one's pairing off. What is this shit?” Eren asks finally.

“We're not getting any younger, titan-man. Pair up or be left out,” Mikasa adds as she leaves him with his thoughts.

Armin returns then, freshly showered and smelling remarkably like a certain Captain they all know. “Now you're going to start smelling like him, too,” Eren asks heatedly.

“Hell, ya. I love the smell of him. It's like an aphrodisiac.”

“Ugh! I give up!” Eren cries as he heads for his own bunk. He lays down and pulls his pillow over his head to drowned out the sound of Armin's happy humming. 

Armin gets into his clean pair of civies. His ass looks smoking hot in his jeans and he slicks his hair back. He adds a soft baby-blue shirt that enhances the color of his eyes. Jean whistles and says, “Looking good, Armin.”

Eren tosses his pillow aside and storms out of the barracks. He storms all the way to Captain Levi's quarters. Hearing pounding on his door, Levi opens it to find a very angry titan-shifter standing with fist clenched as a tiny steam bubble encircles his head like a wreath.

“Well, if it isn't the most suicidal brat I know. What do you want, Jaeger? You're on my time now,” Levi adds.

“Stop dating my best friend!” Eren says bitterly.

Levi steps back saying, “And what business is it of yours?”

“He's my friend, you monumental prick and I don't want him hurt!”

Levi looks into the sea green eyes and says, “You need to find yourself a mate, Jaeger, and stop worrying about other people's affairs.”

Looking the Midget over from head to toe, Eren notices how nicely he's dressed. His opera scarf matches his eyes perfectly. His outfit is tailor made and he even smells great! “Damn it, Levi, why him?”

“He chose me, Eren, not the other way around,” Levi adds while putting on his gloves. “And I have to admit, he's great in bed. I never had an equal there before. Given enough time, he might even surpass me.”

Eren can't take it any more. He pushes Levi up against the wall and kisses him. 

Shoving him away, Levi says, “What the fuck, Jaeger?”

Eren shoves his Captain back against the wall and this time, Levi cold cocks him. Eren staggers on his feet and falls to the floor. Levi shakes his hand a few seconds trying to get the sting under control and when he looks up, he sees Armin standing in the doorway.

“He kissed you...” Armin adds with a look of total surprise.

“That he did,” Levi says while grabbing his coat.

“Why'd he kiss you, Captain?”

“No idea,” Levi says while looking Arlert over. “You look great, by the way.”

“You aren't the least bit curious?” Armin asks while gazing down at his unconscious friend.

“I have you. Why would a care what Jaeger wants from me when I have you?” Levi asks. “Now grab his other arm. I'm not leaving him alone in my quarters while we're gone.”

“You still want to go?” Armin asks.

“Certainly. I made this reservation a month ago. I don't intend to waste it,” Levi adds as they drag Eren out to his door step. 

“Shouldn't we take him back to the barracks, sir?”

“If you insist but honestly I would think that you'd be angry with him for trying to move in and take what's rightfully yours,” Levi adds.

A bitter look comes over Armin's face when that thought finally sinks in. “Let's leave him here then,” he adds coldly. “No wonder you're always calling him a fucking brat!”

Levi smiles at that and locks his door.

Arriving several minutes later at one of the better eateries in Trost, Armin and Levi are seated at an intimately lit table. “The wine list, Captain Levi,” their waiter says.

“Thank you,” Levi replies casually. Looking at Armin, he says, “Order whatever you wish. It's my treat.”

Armin's menu doesn't include prices so he knows this joint's expensive but a Captain's pay grade is just a teeny bit higher than a Lance Corporal's, so he's certain Levi can afford it. It's actually about 17 steps above Armin's the pay grade so it is quite substantially higher. 

Looking at Levi, Armin states, “Before tonight, I never gave any thought to how much higher you are in rank from me.”

“Does that bother you?” Levi asks.

“No. It just means I have to work harder to catch up,” he adds.

“Armin, if anyone can do that, it's you,” Levi adds not as a compliment, but as a fact. He's seen Armin's military evaluation. The guy's got an IQ of 183! He's profoundly gifted and sure to make general before his 45th birthday.

There is a scuffle at the main entrance and they hear someone saying, “Sir, you can't go in there. You don't have a reservation and you're not dressed properly. Please leave.”

Levi looks toward the source of the commotion and sees Eren Jaeger fighting with the Maitre d'. “The brat's here,” he says to Armin. 

Looking up from his menu, Armin sees a very pissed-off Eren quickly walking towards them. He also sees the host on the floor with a bloody nose. Rolling his eyes at the intruder Armin asks, “Why are you here?”

“I don't know,” Eren shouts. “All I know is that you two are on a date and I don't like it one bit!”

With a heavy sigh, Levi says, “Won't you join us?”

He slips their waiter a rather large tip to excuse the way Eren's dressed and to bring him a menu. Eren sits down and their waiter brings him a borrowed jacket and tie. Eren puts both on carelessly and rolls up the jacket's sleeves. When the waiter comes to take their order, Eren insists that Armin leave with him. Levi orders for the three of them and their waiter leaves.

“Tell me, brat, why did you kiss me?” Levi asks curiously. “Were you trying to make Armin jealous? I mean, you did know he would be arriving shortly. Were you hoping he'd catch us and think something was going on between the two of us?”

They both look at Eren waiting for an answer. Eren runs his hands through his unruly hair trying to think of a way to answer that question. “I don't know,” he finally says again.

“Is there anything you do know?” Levi asks.

After a long pause, Eren finally says, “Yes. I love you, Armin, and I don't want to see you hurt him.”

“And just how do you see me hurting your friend here, Jaeger?” the Captain asks.

“I don't know,” he says softly.

Levi shakes his head. Before their dinner arrives, Levi says, “Well, this is suppose to be just the two of us and I had hoped to ask you something rather personal and important, Armin.” Levi pulls a little box out of his pocket and slips it over to his companion. Eren's eyes grow wide as he recognizes the box as a expensive jeweler’s. Armin opens it and inside is a very special, custom made man's ring. “Armin Arlert,” Levi asks, “will you be my life long companion?”

Armin blushes profusely. Eren buries his face in his hands. He just fucked up one of the most important events in his best friend's life. 

Armin replies, “Normally, I would have said, 'This is a very important decision and I need to think it over,' and I would talked to my best friend about it, getting his opinion, but since he's already sitting here...” Armin pauses to let it sink into Eren's thick skull, “I suppose my answer is a resounding, 'Yes'.” 

A moment later, their food arrives. Eren still has his face buried in his hands. He spreads his fingers and peeks at Armin. Armin looks over at him and sees one amazingly deep aqua eye staring back at him. Eren finally removes his hands and says, “I had no idea you guys were this serious about your relationship.”

“That's obvious,” Levi states while taking a bite of his roast pork. Ah, meat...it's been ages.

“Armin, I'm so sorry I fucked this up for you,” Eren adds softly.

Armin tastes his chicken, superb. He looks at Eren and says, “You really should eat. The food is excellent here.”

Eren takes a bite, wow, their food really is excellent here. He smiles as they eat together. 

“I have just one favor to ask though, Eren,” Armin adds softly, “Don't interrupt us tonight. You might see more than you bargained for.” 

And with that thought hanging out there, they finish their dinner in silence.

After dinner the three of them proceed to the stables. Levi and Armin cover themselves in their cloaks to protect their clothe and Eren stands there. “Oi, brat,” Levi asks, “I don't see your horse. How did you get here?”

“I walked,” Eren states.

“You walked ten miles?” Armin asks. “In just a few minutes?”

“Well, I ran part of the way,” he admits.

“Here,” Armin states, “take my horse. I'll ride with Levi.”

Levi reaches down and grabs Armin's arm and helps hoist him onto his mare. Eren watches as Armin places his hands about Levi's slender waist. He has such a look of contentment on his face as he hugs Levi tightly against himself, Eren once more feels like an intruder. Before Eren can protest, Levi kicks his mare in her flanks and they gallop away leaving Jaeger in their dust.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, Daisy,” Eren says to the small horse with the white spoke pattern on her hind quarters, “take us home.”

Levi takes the long way back to the Survey Corp castle. He rides near the river Sina and he and Armin gaze at the way the moon light dances across the water. Levi dismounts then helps Armin down. They sit on a large rock beside the clear blue waters and hold hands. Levi asks, “Are you certain you want to marry me, Armin? I'm a little hard to live with.”

“I don't want to be with anyone else, Captain. You are the one I've chosen to dedicate my heart to,” Arlert explains. Upon hearing this, Levi leans over to kiss his companion. The kiss is tender but a burning desire lurks just beneath the surface and both men want to show their partner just how much they want each other. 

“Let's go,” Levi says quickly. Damn, his balls are aching to release their load.

Back in Levi's quarters, they never make it to the bedroom...at least not right away. Armin's clothes are nearly ripped from his body as Levi hungrily reaches for him. Levi waste no time getting out of his own suit and works his way down Armin's sleek body. Oh, he needs to suck it. He's tongue needs to taste him. When he places his mouth around Armin's throbbing member, he works wonders on the younger man's organ. Levi gives the best oral of his life making Armin cum twice in quick succession! But Levi isn't finished with the young blonde. He takes him by the hand and leads him into his bedroom.

Taking the lubricant from his top drawer, he wets his dong liberally. He instructs Armin to lay face up as Levi kisses his way down his body again. This time Levi sucks on Armin's testes, and licks his way to his anus. Armin has been diligently following Levi's suggestions for cleanliness and it pays off. Levi uses his talented tongue and flicks it inside his lover's colon. He teases him, shoving his tongue in and out of his anus, helping Armin to relax and get receptive to receiving his long male member. Levi works his way back over Armin's testes, sucks momentarily on his dick again, and works his way up over his abs. 

By the time he gets there, his cock is dancing, dripping, hungry for what comes next. Levi inserts a finger where his tongue just was, then two, and finally three to help Armin relax enough to receive him fully. Then Levi places the tip of his cock against Arlert's ass and slowly shoves himself inside his lover. He holds Armin's semi erect dick against his stomach as he moves his hips in a rhythmic way. Levi closes his eyes. He enjoys his time with Armin. He's with the man that loves him and he gives him a good, earnest fucking. Fifteen minutes later, Levi cum inside of Armin. 

When his load is spent, Levi looks down and says, “I love you.” This brings a beautiful smile to the young man's face and they wrap their arms around each other and fall to sleep basking in the afterglow.

Eren arrives back at the castle a few minutes later. He was in no hurry to return. He feels dejected, lonely, and oh, so fucking horny. He rubs Daisy coat down and is about to return to the barracks when Sasha stops him saying, “Jaeger, what you doing out of bed?”

He looks up into her eyes. 

She sees the lonely look of despair and asks, “Hey, Eren, what's wrong?”

“Everything,” he says. “Sasha, Levi and Armin are engaged. They're getting married. Mikasa and Reiner are going out this weekend. And all I can think about is how nicely the moon is caressing the hint of breast showing through your uniform.” 

Sasha looks at him wide-eyed. 

“God, you look beautiful tonight, Sasha,” Eren adds. 

She blinks a couple of times asking, “Are you drunk or something, Jaeger?”

He laughs and says, “If I wasn't a gentleman, I'd take you in that barn over then and fuck your brains out right here, right now.”

“Too bad you're a gentleman then,” she says as she returns to her patrol.

“Wait, what?”

“I said it's too bad you're a gentleman, Jaeger, or I'd take you up on your offer.”

Eren looks around quickly. Seeing no one around he grabs Sasha by the hand and runs to the barn with her. 

“Wait! I thought you said you're a gentleman?”

“I lied,” he says while half pulling and half dragging her up into the hay loft.

He throws her down and proceeds to unbuckle his pants. He slides her skirt up and removes her underwear. Sasha is very wet and she's been wanting Eren for a long time now. Without waiting, he forces his way inside her. That first stroke...damn, he sees stars! He places her shirt over his head so he can kiss, fondle, and suck on her ample breast. It's over before he knows it and he cums deep inside her. He pants and says, “Damn, that felt good.” 

Sasha looks up into his face waiting but there is no more since this is Eren's first time. “Um, Eren, is that it?” she asks softly. “I mean, it's just that I've waited three years. Are we finished?” Eren is confused. Surely it felt as good to her as it did to him. Sasha sighs as she puts her underwear back on. “At least Connie kisses me when he's through,” she adds with a disappointed flair.

“I don't understand,” Eren adds. “I came.”

“Yes, I know. I was there although I get the feeling I didn't need to be,” she adds softly.

“What more do you want?”

“Well, I would have liked to orgasmed too,” she says.

“Women orgasm?” Eren asks.

Sasha looks at him in disbelief saying, “You're joking, right?”

Eren just stares back at her. 

“Oh my God! Is this your first time?”

He blushes. 

“Didn't anyone ever tell you about the birds and the bees? About sex? About how to enjoy exploring your partner's body? About touching them in very sensitive areas to get the person aroused so they can enjoy it as much as you do?”

Eren looks totally lost.

Sasha puts her hand over her eyes and shakes her head. “Okay, so you're a newbie. This might be fun,” she adds realizing she's going to show him what to do to make his partner receptive to his wants...his needs.

“First, there's the kiss. Playful, teasing...maybe a little tongue action. Then there's the breast, stroking, licking, kissing. Then there's the mound...bushy, wet, wonderfully receptive to touching, licking, fondling. Then there's the hole...hot, wet, eager to suck a man's member inside it's,” Sasha instructs him. She manipulates her clitoris while having him keep his fingers inside her vagina. When she orgasms, he feels her body suck him inside. He feels her ripple with pleasure. Oh, god, he wants to try that again. 

This time, it's longer. This time it's much better and this time he makes her cum. When Sasha's body quivers sucking his cock deeper, he cums with a fantastic grunt. He wraps his arms around her and says, “Thank you, Sasha.” He continues to kiss and fondle her for a few minutes longer. “Damn, you're good at this. Can we do it again?”

She smiles at his eagerness. By the fifth time he cums, his balls are steaming. 

“Again,” he says while kissing her. By the seventh time he says, “I want more but it's getting like a sauna in here.”

She laughs saying, “You finally noticed that, huh?”

“Just once more time,” he says as his dick steams and repairs the raw spots on his skin.

“One more,” she says with a kiss and this time they cum together. “Damn, you're much better than when we started,” she adds breathlessly.

“One more,” he says again, but this time she says no that she has to complete her rounds.

He doesn't want to let her go. Now that he knows his titan genes will allow him multiple orgasms...the sky's the limit. “Sasha, please...”

“No, Jaeger, I have to go,” she adds while blushing.

His balls are swollen. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. He wonders how long Connie's been enjoying that fine piece of pussy. Damn, he wants her back with him. He climbs down and follows her. 

“Go to bed, Eren.” 

“Just once more,” he asks.

“No,” she says more forcefully. “Get some sleep.”

“I want to put my tongue between your thighs,” he whispers. 

“Jaeger,” she growls in a warning voice. “Stop. Just stop.”

He finally takes the hint. Damn, now that he knows what to do, his balls are aching for her. But he returns to the barracks. When he finally falls to sleep, he sleeps so deep that he misses breakfast, lunch, and nearly dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sick,” Armin asks waking him.

He growls and rolls over saying, “Why'd you wake me?”

“I brought you some soup,” the Saint replies.

“Soup...for breakfast?” Eren replies.

“Breakfast? That was hours ago. It's time for dinner.”

“What?” Eren asks while sitting upright.

“Yeah, I thought you were sick or something,” Armin adds.

Eren just smiles over at his friend then whispers, “I finally got laid.”

“What?”

“I finally know what all the fuss is about, Armin. Shit, oh, it feels great!”

“Good for you,” he friend says. “So how was it?”

“Oh, man, you never told me you could do it and do it and do it. Eight time and I still wanted more...want more. Damn, if she were here...”

“Wait, what do you mean, eight times?”

“You know, cumming inside her. Eight times and...”

“All in one night?” Armin asks again not certain he understands what Eren is talking about.

“Sure, I wanted nine but it was so steamy and she needed to get back to her rounds.”

“Eren, you don't have to exaggerate. I know four or five's about the limit and even then that's a major feat.”

“Four or five...no, Armin. Sasha and I fucked eight times and each time I came.”

“You did say, 'Sasha' as in Springer's girlfriend?” 

“Oh, shit, forget I said that,” Eren adds.

“You're serious? You fucked her eight times and still wanted more?” Armin whispers. 

“God, yeah. She's great. She taught me all sorts of things. Oh, and her pussy taste so good,” Eren adds with a smile. “Tangy and salty...just thinking about it is getting me hard.”

“Did Connie and her break up or something,” Armin asks.

“No idea,” Eren adds as he gets dressed. “God, I feel great.”

“Don't you think you should find out?” Armin asks.

“Why?”

“Well, what if he finds out and he tells her not to be with you again...”

“What? He can't do that! I can finally get laid. He can't take that away from me.”

“But you're taking that away from him,” Armin states. 

“I don't care.” Connie walks in at that moment and Eren says, “Springer, we need to talk.”

“Eren no,” Armin says while grabbing his best friend's arm. 

“Let go of me,” Eren hisses. 

“What you want, Eren,” Springer asks once he's close enough.

“Springer, I want...” Eren turns toward Armin and sees the look on his friend's face. Telling Springer about his girlfriend's infidelity is bad enough, but to say he wants to be his replacement fucker is like putting the poor guy's nuts in a vice. “I just wanted to say you did a nice job on the latrines,” Eren adds weakly.

“Whatever,” Connie says dismissively.

Armin lets out the breath he was holding. “Thank god you came to your senses,” Arlert states.

“No, I still want to fuck his woman. I'll just have to do so quietly from now on,” Eren adds.

* 

“Captain!” Eren calls out while bursting into Levi's personal quarters. Captain?” He rushes through the apartment heading toward the bedroom. Throws open the door and catches a sight he'd sooner forget. Armin on all fours and hovering over Levi. Thank god for covers or Eren would have to burn his own eyeballs out of his skull. Pulling the door shut again, he quickly adds, “There are titan's heading this way, sir!” 

Before Eren reaches the exterior door, Levi is already dressed and heading towards him. “Mount up,” is all he says. A really funny pun enters Eren's mind yet he quickly kills it.  
Ymir, Sasha, Christa, and Mikasa are all sitting astride their horses when they hear a sharp intake from Ymir as she says, “Holy fuck!” Since it is Ymir who says it, all of the other women quickly follow her gaze. They see Levi's private parts clearly outlined by his white pants and hanging halfway down his thigh! 

Next they see Armin exit still working on getting his jacket on and he, too, is sporting a raging boner. 

“Obviously someone got interrupted,” Sasha states as she smiles.

Christa says, “Well, at least Levi's a gentleman.”

“How do you figure that,” Ymir asks.

“He wears it on the left,” she replies sweetly.

“And halfway to his knee,” Sasha adds as the women laugh privately amongst themselves.

Reiner rides up to them asking, “What's so funny, ladies?” But none of them is willing to admit or share their joke. Berthold rides up next, then Connie. 

“Alright,” Levi shouts, “we attack first and worry about finding the breach second! Move out!”

As they ride, Eren finds himself stealing fleeting glimpses at his best friend. He can't help but feel sorry that he interrupted him. “Quit it,” he hears Armin hiss under his breath. Eren purposely rides a little faster, but that's no better since he's now almost even with Levi. Eren is relieved when they finally find the titans. He's actually happy for the distraction.

There are five in all and they quickly wipe out all but one. It is an especially nasty sucker...an aberrant that heads right for Christa. No matter how she tries to shake it, it stays right with her. “Ride straight for those trees,” Mikasa shouts at the top of her lungs and Reiner is the one to bring it down. 

Once that's accomplished, Levi divides his squad into two groups and they gallop in different directions along the wall searching for a breach. There is no breach! After an hour, Levi calls off his party's search. Once they meet back up with the others and find no breach in their direction either, they head back toward the castle.

“Titans with no breach,” he says to Armin who looks as puzzled as Levi feels.

* * *

Sasha knows that Eren's been staring at her hungrily for ten minutes now. He, too, is sporting his intentions on his sleeve or rather in his pants. She offers up a weak smile as Connie continues with his rendition of how he killed his titan. She was there, of course, but his daring escape' isn't too far from the truth. That's when he asks, “Is something wrong?”

She looks at him saying, “Let's go to the barn's hay loft.”

“I have guard duty tonight, Sasha. I won't be able to stay awake at my post, if we do.”

She sighs but smiles at him. “You better try to get a nap then,” she says as she touches his hand. He smiles at her for understanding and heads off to the barracks.

The moment Connie is gone, Eren heads straight for Sasha. Armin sees him but he's too distracted by Levi to care. Levi sees where his man is looking and shouts, “Jaeger!”

“Yes, sir,” Eren says snapping to attention.

“Clean the stables,” Levi orders.

With a final glance at Sasha, Eren heads for the stables.

“Is that better,” Levi asks Armin and his man smiles back at him. “Now, Armin, I believe we were in the middle of something before the titans' attack.”

“Yes, sir,” Arlert adds as they head back to their love nest.

Sasha loves being around the horses. It reminds her of home. She offers to help Eren even though she knows she should stay far out of his reach. Connie's refusal isn't the first time this week, and she's having a hard time waiting. She likes sex, a lot, and being put off by the guy she loves is a bit frustrating. She works up a sweat lugging the straw bales around. 

Eren can smell her and this only makes him want her more. When their work is done, Eren takes hold of her hand and says, “Come.”

“No, we can't,” she adds but her refusal is very weak indeed. 

He looks at her with those big ocean pools and says, “I want you, Sasha.”

“Eren...we shouldn't.”

“Does that mean you don't want to,” he asks.

She wishes he hadn't asked her that. Damn it, why did he have to ask her that. He glances around to see if anyone is watching and then lifts her up over his shoulder and carries her off. She's a big woman, tall, heavy, but he carries her like she's lighter than air. Once he reaches the grassy slope, he lays her down in the grass and begins removing his shirt. 

“Eren, we'll get caught,” she protests.

He bends down to kiss her. 

“No, not here...”

He kisses her again while placing his hand on her breast. He rubs his thumb against her nipple the way she taught him to and her body responds eagerly to his touch. Oh, his chest is so muscular, so tight. He slides his hand up her thigh and she stops resisting and starts enjoying his attention.

He presses his tongue against her breast bone as his cock aches to enter her sweet folds. His hips dance between her thighs as he cums again and again. Before they realize it, the moon has risen over head. She straddles him this time, forcing him deeper. “Yes,” he utters in surrender. “Oh, Sasha...I think I love you. I definitely love what you're doing to me.”

Her hips work above him with the smoothness of a cheetah. Steam rises around them as he works hard to please her. The interplay of light on the mist attracts Connie's attention as he walks over to investigate. He watches Jaeger getting his rocks off with someone. But it isn't until he says her name, that Connie realizes what he's seeing. “Oh, Sasha...you feel so fucking good.”

“Sasha?” Connie questions and she looks over Eren's shoulder and sees the man she loves looking down at them. Connie's face...oh, the look of betrayal etched on his features! It's a look Sasha will never forget. He walks away. Had he stormed off or shouted at her, that she could handle but he just walks away...heartbreaking as he goes. 

Sasha pushes Eren aside and says, “Connie...” He looks back and she sees the silent tear streaming down his cheek in the moonlight. Oh, she's fucked up bad. She puts her hand over her mouth as tears well up in her eyes. Eren takes hold of her wrist and she shakes him off hard hissing, “No!” 

She doesn't follow Connie. She doesn't stay with Eren. She heads back to the woman's barracks and cries herself to sleep. 

Connie finishes his lonely vigil. He lies to himself, telling himself he's still dreaming. His Sasha would never cheat on him with that pretty-boy Jaeger. I mean, he's gay, right? That's what Jean says anyway. He nearly convinces himself that it's all a big mistake that is until he sees Jaeger outside the barracks at 4:00 hours. Connie lifts his rifle, takes aim, and fires.

Once the shot rings out, everyone comes on the run. Levi is the first on the scene followed closely by Armin. “What's up, Springer?”

“I saw movement,” he claims. “Near the woman's barracks.”

“You better not have shot one of the woman, Springer,” the Captain states.

“No, sir, much bigger,” he says.

“It's Eren,” Armin replies while kneeling near his friend. “He's been shot through the nape of his neck.”

“That's a pretty accurate aim considering how dark it is,” Levi adds. “Is he dead?”

“No, sir, but he is unconscious,” Armin replies.

“Connie, what did you do?” Blouse asks.


	6. Chapter 6

Springer doesn't respond. He just thinks about the fact that Jaeger is unconscious. He didn't expect that. He's not certain what he did expect, but it wasn't that. 

“Carry him inside. Reiner, ride...get Hanji,” the Captain commands.

“Yes, sir,” Reiner states as he heads for the stable.

It takes several minutes for Hanji to arrive. She was sleeping, after all. When she examines Jaeger she states, “He should be dead. He would be if he was an ordinary human. Being a titan-shifter, he should be awake. I have no idea what's happening to him,” she admits suddenly. It's as if his body has just shut itself off.”

Mikasa sits by his bedside, holding Eren's hand the entire time. Reiner places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. Sasha eyes Connie suspiciously then says, “Captain, I need to speak with you privately.” Connie's eyes shift to her but she refuses to look at him.

“Alright,” Levi says, “this way, Blouse,” as he walks her back to his office.

Once they are alone, Sasha says, “As you may know Connie Springer and I have been having a relationship.”

“Yes, Blouse, everyone knows this,” Levi states.

“What you may not know is that about a week ago, Jaeger and I started having sex.”

Levi looks up into her face.

“And tonight Connie caught the two of us...Eren and I...together, sir.”

Levi's face changes as he contemplates the meaning of what she's just admitted to.

“You believe this wasn't a mistake, then?”

“No, sir. I believe it was intentional. I believe it was made to look like a mistake, but I believe Springer intended to kill Jaeger for being with me, sir. The fact that Eren's in a coma is just an accident,” Sasha replies.

* * *

“Connie Springer,” Commander Niles Dawk states, “I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of one Eren Jaeger under Article 152 Subsection 7 Paragraph 2 of the Revised Code.”

“But I didn't shoot Jaeger,” Connie states in his own defense. “The person I shot at was by the woman's barrack's not the men's.”

“So you admit to discharging your weapon and to knowing the where-a-bouts of Eren Jaeger,” Commander Dawk states.

“Sasha, Armin, Jean...guys, help me out here. Tell them I'm innocent,” Connie pleads but looking about he sees the look of conviction on his friend's faces. “You do believe I'm innocent, don't you?”

Jean speaks up saying, “Yes, Connie. I do believe you. I know what a lousy shot you are. There's no way you shot Jaeger in the neck, in the dark from that distance.”

“Thanks, Kirstein,” Springer states as they place the cuffs on him. “I can't believe you two,” Connie says while looking at Sasha and Armin. “After all the shit we've been through together. You really think I'd murder Jaeger in cold blood?!” Connie just shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

“Any change, Hanji?” Levi asks from the doorway.

“No, Captain, and I don't understand it. He should be either up walking around or dead not this,” she states. 

“Springer is claiming he didn't shoot Jaeger,” Levi states. 

“Did you're men ever find the bullet?” Hanji asks.

“No,” Levi admits. “Armin's a mess. He's so worried that his childhood friend's going to die, he's not eating. I ordered him to eat a sandwich and he burst into tears.”

“Levi,” she says, “you're all heart.”

Just then they hear a groan from Eren. “Jaeger, can you hear me?” Hanji asks. 

The hole beneath the band-aid begins to steam as Eren's body begins to finally repair itself. “Damn it, Springer,” he mumbles, “stop pointing you're fucking weapon at me!”

“Well, that's got to be the best evidence we have,” Levi states firmly. “I may need you to testify, Zoe.”

“Yeah, I figured as much,” she adds while attending to Jaeger's wound.

They watch as Eren opens his eyes slowly. “Oi, brat, you still alive,” Levi asks.

“For another day, at least,” Jaeger states.

“Good. Armin's been a mess since you've been in your coma. Plus Mikasa's been a total bitch!”

“What about Sasha?”

“Sasha...” Hanji questions.

“I think I love her. Has she been here?”

“Um...” Hanji doesn't have the heart to tell Eren that Sasha hasn't stopped by even once to see him. 

“Commander Dawk arrested Springer,” Levi states.

“Why?” Eren asks.

“For shooting you,” Hanji adds as if that should be obvious.

“Springer didn't shoot...” and Eren slips back under again.

“Um, about that evidence, Levi...”

“Yeah,” the Captain confesses, “Something's not right here.”

“Armin!” Levi shouts. 

Armin exits the kitchen saying, “I made you some tea.” 

Levi sips the tea, grimaces, and says, “I take sugar not salt,” and Armin burst into tears again. Rolling his eyes, Levi adds, “Eren woke up.”

“He did?” Armin asks while clinging to this hope like a life-preserver.

“Yes, and I don't think Springer shot him after all.”

“What, you mean Connie is innocent?” Arlert states. 

“Looks like it,” the Captain adds while setting his cup down. 

Armin hugs Levi so tightly then he says, “I'm starved!” He starts humming as he reenters to kitchen. Then he calls out, “Would you like me to fix you something?”

Levi says, “No, that's alright.”

Armin keeps humming and when he exits, he has a large pile of home-fries, biscuits, and a golden apple. 

The food smells great! “Maybe just a biscuit,” Levi adds while taking the honey and drizzling over the top. He watches Armin wolf down about half the food in one sitting until his belly looks like he's three months pregnant. Levi looks over at his companion noting the bit of honey on his lower lips. He's about to wipe if off for him, then he kisses it off for him. Sucking on his lip...savoring the taste of his breath. 

Armin grabs hold of Levi's hair and hungrily returns the kiss. Levi moves to his throat...biting Armin's Adam's apple. Levi slides his hand beneath Arlert's waist band...caressing him. He grabs hold of Armin's pants and yanks them down over his too slender hips. He continues to fondle his mate. Once he's hard, Levi drizzles a bit of honey over Armin's cock. He mouths his lover's organ for the first time in over a week. Oh, he's missed being intimate with him. Armin gives in to his lover's demands willingly, eagerly as they explore one another.

“I love you,” Levi's hot breath whispers in Armin's ear as he inserts himself inside and between his thighs. The ride is a bit rougher than Levi intended, but a week is by far the longest time they've been celebrate since they started fucking. Plus Armin doesn't mind. He's missed their intimacy also.

Once they've finished Armin says, “Oh, shit!”

“What is it?”

“You said Connie might be innocent...”

“Yes...”

“That means there's another shooter out there. One that may still be gunning for Eren,” Armin reasons.

The look on Levi's face hardens. He hadn't considered that. “Shit!” he hisses as he heads back to the medical wing.

Hanji looks up, “Ah, you're back, mon Capitaine.”

“Yes. Armin reminded me that if Springer's innocent then there's another shooter out there. We need the fact that Eren has started to heal to be kept strictly confidential.” 

“Not a problem.”

“Thanks, Hanji,” Levi adds.

* * *

“Reiner, do you ever think about the future,” Mikasa asks.

“Like will we ever leave these walls?”

“I mean about being free of Survey Recon Corp.,” she adds.

“The life expectancy is a little grim on getting out alive, Ackerman.”

“True, but if anyone can do that, it's probably the two of us. Us and Levi, that is.”

Reiner smirks saying, “Yeah, he's a little shit! Don't think he'll ever die.”

“But Armin...”

“I like Armin. He's a great guy but honestly...he's in the wrong branch of the service,” Reiner adds.

 

“He just won't leave Eren's side. For a while there, I got to admit I thought those two were 'involved', but Armin assured me it was nothing more than a bromance.”

“Bromance?”

“You know...brother's that love each other so dearly, it looks to everyone else like they're romantically involved,” Mikasa adds.

“That's a perfect description of those two,” Reiner adds while rubbing his hand against Mikasa's back. “Killing machine,” Reiner adds while looking into her eyes. “will you have sex with me?”

Mikasa smiles up at him saying, “I thought you'd never ask.”

Reiner leans in to kiss her and soon they're covered in sweat and each others bodily fluids. “Damn, you're good,” Reiner admits as Mikasa hovers above him. He curls into her, kissing her, wanting her more fully. He rolls her onto her back and plunges himself as far as her body will allow him to. He knows he's multi...that's one of the best perks of being a titan-shifter, but she doesn't know his secret yet. No one does so he puts everything he can into this one shot and when he cums, he releases a wonderful primal cry that Mikasa understands to be pure ecstasy!

They hold each other tightly afterward. Sex feels wonderful and it's best when shared. They now know this, as well, and they intend to continue their relationship, giving and taking from each other whenever possible.

The intensity of Reiner's gaze doesn't unnerve Mikasa in the least. She feels that hunger and her hunger is aimed at him. They kiss again, teasingly, temptingly, playfully. She feels so good in his arms. So fucking good. With one last kiss, Reiner states, “I have guard duty tonight or I'd stay here with you.”

“Well, the Captain's a prick when we shirk our duties so you better go take a nap.”

“Mikasa, is it too early to say that I love you?” he asks.

“Yes, but I love you, too, rock man,” she adds with a smile as she kisses his cheek. Now go before I change my mind,” she says playfully. 

Who knew, all those years of Mikasa's bitchiness could be erased with one really excellent lay. Ah.

* * *

“Blouse,” Levi states upon entering the woman's barracks. “We need to talk.”

Ymir is getting dressed but doesn't seem to mind the Captain's intrusion. Shit, after what the women saw the other day, Ymir wouldn't mind humping that rod.

Sasha follows the little Captain into his office. “Close the door,” he instructs. “How convinced are you that Springer shot Jaeger?”

“Well, it's the only scenario that makes sense,” she states.

“Who else knew about your relationship with Eren?” he asks.

“I don't understand, sir. Are you saying Connie's innocent?” Sasha deduces.

“I am instructing you to keep this between us, but yes, it appears that Connie is innocent. Jaeger said so himself.”

“Eren's conscious?” she asks sounding remarkably relieved.

Levi looks at her saying, “Hanji said you haven't been to see him. Not even once.”

“Yes, sir. That's true. I felt I've done enough damage,” she adds.

“I want you to spend time there. Talk to Eren. Let him know he's not forgotten.”

“But, sir. I've already caused enough problems...”

“Not if Springer's innocent, Blouse,” the Captain reminds her.

She blinks a few times then asks, “Then who shot Eren?”

“That's what I'd like to know,” Levi states openly. “We're trying to keep his recovery a secret, but I need you to go to him. Respect his feelings toward you, Sasha. He needs that.”

“As do I,” she admits softly.

“Go then and that's an order,” he adds but it's with a tiny smile.

“Thank you, sir,” she says as she leaves his presence.

Looking up, Hanji watches Sasha enter her med lab. She heads straight toward the sleeping young man. 

She kisses his forehead saying, “I'm sorry, Eren. I should have come right away.” She smooths his hair from his eyes then gently kisses his lips. 

“Sasha,” he whispers. 

“Yes, Eren...I'm here.”

“I love you,” he states.

She smiles and says, “That's just the hormones talking.”

“No,” he says, “I really love you. I have for three years,” he whispers, “but you were always with Connie. He's a good friend so I didn't interfere, but I love you, Sasha. You remind me a little of my mom. Strong, forceful...wonderful,” he admits as his eyes open to look upon her face. She is utterly speechless. 

“You really love me, Eren?” she asks.

“Yes...why is that so hard for you to believe, Sasha. You're the perfect woman.”

“But I thought Mikasa is more your type.”

“Mikasa's my sister and more like a brother than a girl,” he adds.

Sasha laughs. He takes hold of her hand and says, “Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me,” Eren says more as a statement than a question. Her face softens and a tears traces the curve of her face. “We'll have lots of little Jaegers. You'll make a great mother!” he insists. 

“But Connie...”

“Springer isn't really the man for you and I think you know that, too. He's a good person and all, but he's not right for you. You're goals are too different.”

“How do you know so much about us?” Sasha wonders.

“I asked him,” Eren states. “He told me all about how he wants to be famous someday...rich, too, and we both know that doesn't interest you in the least. You'd be happier in a little rustic cabin in the middle of the woods surrounds by screaming brats and a good man whose only desire is to make you happy.”

She smiles down at him saying, “That is all that I want. No fame, no glory, no riches. Just me, him, and our kids.”

“Then marry me and I'll give that to you. The cabin, the solitude, and the kids...lots of 'em. A whole army of impatient, bluish-green eyed brats,” he adds with a smile.

“Oh, Eren...” she says as she leans in to kiss his lips. “But first we need to find out who shot you and why.”

“Springer was messing around but I don't think it was him. It came from near the women's barracks. There were two figures, I think. One was very tall. Sleepy now, Sasha. Stay with me?” he asks.

“Certainly,” she says as gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

“Well?”

“I heard his voice.”

“Damn it!

“I'll try again.”

“Forget it. You'll get caught and we can't be exposed. Not this close to completion.”

“What about Armor man?”

“Are you kidding? He's fucking Mikasa now. He's not with us any longer,” the harsh voice states.

“But we're still friends...”

“No, Colossal man, he's our enemy. He's not one of us...not a warrior any more.”

“But Annie...”

“Don't call me that!”

“But Titan Girl, why can't we join them like Armor man suggested?”

“Join them. Join them? Are you fucking kidding me? What about your training? What about your loyalty? They kill us and you want to join them? Am I the only warrior left among our crew? We were tight. We were going to rid the world of humans. Why the fuck am I the only one that still understands all that? Is it your faulty fucking 'Y' chromosome speaking? Damn it, Berthold, don't fucking talk to me about joining the traitors...the losing side. Not in this fucking lifetime,” she hisses. “I'll take Jaeger down then you do your job, Colossal man, like you are suppose to.”

Leonhart heads for the med-lab. She slips in through the service entrance and slips into his room. Sasha is there holding his hand. “Shit!” Annie hisses under her breath. She waits in hiding for Sasha to leave...get a drink, take a piss, anything...but Sasha never budges then Annie realizes she's a sleep. She crawls to the other side of the bed and slips her hand under the cover. Pulling the needle from her pouch she inserts it into Jaeger's IV. Pushing the plunger, Annie's lips twitch upward into a mischievous smile. She hears a beep like that of a Med-scanner. “Analysis confirmed,” a mechanical voice calls out. “Nightshade extract. Poisonous to humans.”

Levi sits up in Eren's bed and says, “Ah, Leonhart. It's so good of you to join us.”

Annie is immediately surrounded. A bit is placed in her mouth as she is quickly subdued.

“Good work, Hoover,” the Captain states.

Annie looks out into the hall and sees Berthold smiling back at her. “You should have listened to me, Annie. Reiner isn't the only one to find comfort in the arms of a human,” he adds while tossing Jean's hair.

“Oo hukken tayor,” she hisses around the bit in her mouth, “I kiw woo.”

“Ah, come now, Leonhart,” Levi says. “Where you're going, there is no escape!”

Annie is hauled off to the dungeon. This is only a temporary solution, of course. For Anne Leonhart is about to face a double-edged guillotine.

* * *

“...both the Colossal titan and the Armor titan,” Military Police Commander Dawk asks.

“Yes, in exchange for clemency and a full pardon plus I want a front row seat for their beheading.”

Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley, as well as, Commander Pixis, and Commander Smith are also in attendance. 

“Plus I will tell you what you need to add to their food in order to keep them docile during their incarceration so they are unable to transform and escape.”

“Return her to her cell,” Zackley commands. “You'll have our decision in three days, Leonhart.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Precatory Pea is very toxic to humans. I use it fictitiously in not only this fic but also 'The Book of Prophecy'. Do NOT under any circumstance try this substance! It will KILL you!!!

“Do you believe her story,” Commander Dawk asks.

“Yes, I do,” the Commander-in-Chief replies. “How many is she reported to have killed, Commander Smith?”

“Levi's entire squad plus several dozen more,” Erwin states.

“The Colossal and Armor titans have caused the deaths of several hundred thousand,” Commander Dawk reminds them. “Both directly and indirectly.”

“Commander Pixis, do you have any thoughts on this matter?” Darius asks.

“The Colossal and Armor titans have done far more damage to our society than Leonhart yet they are all murderers. I am not in favor of letting one go to secure the others but we cannot allow these two to walk free. Plus she did say there is a substance that if added to a titan-shifter's food will keep them docile. That revelation may be more important than capturing any of them.”

“Commander Smith, your thoughts?”

“I'd hate to see Leonhart get off Scott-free, but I too agree with Commander Pixis. The substance and bringing the other two to justice should be our main focus.”

“Very well then,” Commander-in-Chief Zackley says, “I shall write up the order for a full pardon plus clemency against further punishment resulting from these same crimes committed by one Anne Leonhart. You are dismissed, gentlemen.”

Annie is returned to her cell. A little smile plays at the corner of her mouth. She knows in three days time, she shall walk out of here a free woman, totally absolved of her crimes against the State. But that's not the reason she is smiling. She is smiling because she will see both Reiner and Berthold pay for their treachery, their betrayal with their lives!

* * *

“Reiner Braun, Berthold Hoover, please rise for the reading for the verdict.”

The evidence provided by the State is too vast. The court is out for blood, retribution and they shall have it in the deaths of these two men. 

Reiner finds Mikasa's eyes as she stands in the upper tier of the courtroom looking down at him. He sees no judgment there. Only love. “I love you,” he whispers and watches as a tear caresses her cheek. He blinks back his own tears for a life wasted. 

Berthold doesn't see Jean. He expected his companion of over six months to make an appearance but the courtroom is packed to standing room only and it could just be that he couldn't get in to see him. Jean isn't quite as pushy as Mikasa. Not quite as threatening either. Berthold looks around and finds Annie looking down at him. The cold gaze unnerves him. He tried to transform several days ago when he realized the trial was going badly, yet he wasn't able to. Seeing Leonhart standing free, he understands why. She told them about the Precatory Pea (*see notes)...the substance that keeps titan-shifters from shifting. They must have added it to their food or water.

“...we find the prisoners Reiner Braun and Berthold Hoover guilty on all counts...we further find that due to the nature of their crimes, they be adamantly denied further appeal and be executed without delay. We recommend the double-edged guillotine that was created for such an occasion and ask that the court execute this order immediately.”

“Shit,” Reiner thinks to himself, “they even recommended the mode of death.” He looks up at Mikasa again for support...for the strength he needs to face his death with honor but this time it's Jean who's looking down at them, at Berthold. 

Reiner nudges his friend and motions with his head for him to look up into the balcony. Berthold's face relaxes when he sees his lover's face gazing back at him. “I'm sorry,” he mouths. Jean nods and then puts his hand over his eyes and cries. Berthold watches Jean's shoulder's shaking as his heart breaks. Mikasa fights her way back to Jean and looks down at Reiner. He smiles at her, seeing Heaven in her eyes.

“Reiner Braun, do you have anything to say on your behalf?” the court asks.

“Yes, sir, I do.” He looks up at Mikasa and says, “What we have done is inexcusable. I throw myself on the mercy of the court and ask that my sentence be commuted to life imprisonment. I also wish to say, Mikasa Ackerman, I love you more than life itself!”

“Berthold Hoover, do you have anything to say on your behalf?” the court asks.

Hoover pauses for a moment. Reiner's speech is so eloquent. Berthold states, “What Reiner said goes double for me and I love you, Jean!”

“It is the duty of this court to bring justice to our State and to provide closure to the families of your victims. I shall not commute your sentences. I shall carry out the order for a speedy sentence to be followed through in the name of your victims. You shall each be executed one week from Tuesday. Court dismissed!”

“One week?!” Reiner's eyes lock onto Mikasa's. He only has one more week to live. Berthold looks up at Jean and sees that his face is drained of color and his eyes are glazed over. The prisoners are led from the courtroom.

Reiner whispers to Berthold, “Don't eat or drink anything else they offer. In a week's time, we might be able to leave this place.” Berthold nods. 

“I finally find the perfect guy, and he turns out to be a mass murderer,” Jean whispers to himself. “Fuck it,” Jean says as he leans over the balcony and shouts, “I love you, Berthold!” Hoover catches his look of desperation as he's pulled through the side door. There is a smile there, too, and it lifts Hoover's heart.

“You know, Bert, I never thought of you as gay,” Reiner says as they are taken back to their cells. “Why Jean?”

“In all honestly, Reiner, Mikasa is probably more of a man than Jean is,” Hoover adds and they both laugh at the irony.

The following day both Berthold and Reiner are transported to D block. D equals Death block where the condemned await their sentences to be carried out. There are two others awaiting their own executions, but Braun and Hoover are next in line. 

“Are you really the Armor titan,” the one asks

“What difference does it make,” Reiner says.

“Why don't you transform and take us with you?”

“Why should I take you anywhere?” Braun adds.

“I know things,” the man says, “important things.”

Reiner ignores him and lays down on his bed. He thinks about the last time Mikasa and he were together. He smiles at the memory wishing he were there with her right now. Holding her sleek body in his arms. He sighs.

Berthold thinks of Jean. His tight young ass, big throbbing pecker, damn, he wants to taste him one more time. And for an instant, Berthold's hand starts to transform. That's when he thinks to himself, “A week. I'll be free in one week.” Colossal titan. Bert's colossal alright and Jean knows it and can take it...all of it. He smiles at the memory. 

He remembers the day clearly. Jean and him just horsing around throwing straw at one another. Then they were rough housing and fell into the loose pile of straw. Jean laughing, his light brown hair cascading in waves over his eyes. Berthold plucking a couple of pieces of straw from Jean's hair. Bert moving in closer to reach the cluster on the back of Jean's head and Jean leaning up and kissing him softly, tenderly. The look Bert gave him, shock, uncertainty. Jean apologizing. Jean saying he thought that's what the big man wanted. Blushing, embarrassed. As Jean starts to get up, he trips, falling into Berthold's arms. He blushes again but this time, Bert holds on to Jean, tightly. Jean looks into Bert's eyes...such longing. Berthold leans over to kiss Kirstein's lips. The tenderness of their exchange. Berthold's uncertain but sure he's doing what's right. Jean touching him, caressing him. Oh, the look on Jean's face when he sees what the Colossal man has hidden beneath the clothe of his pants. 

Kirstein's blushes once more but he never complains. He never says it is too much or too big. Oh, Jean is the first to take him...all of him...and it feels so good. So fucking good as Berthold's dick slides inside his lover over and over again. Damn, Hoover would really like one last fuck before he dies...that would make it all worth dying for.

After that, whenever they found themselves alone together, they quickly got down to business. It didn't matter who is in whom, they just enjoyed their time together. Oh, the time they sucked one another off was magical. Bert was on the bottom that time...and he was so thrilled when Jean was able to fully deep-throat him. No tonsils, he said...less choking. Oh, man, that was when Berthold knew, really knew he wasn't giving Jean up...ever! Jean is his man and no one is going to take that away from him. And what a nice tight ass Kirstein is. Hoover liked tracing his tongue over Kirstein's back...all the way down to his anus, flicking his tongue over Jean's balls, sucking on them while manipulating his cock manually. He'd always get Jean ready for his larger than life dick...tongue, fingers, then the tip...then the long, wide male member. Bert is always respectful, always slow at first...let him get used to the idea. Then the extra lube, the rhythm increasing...building. And always, always the cum stroke...deep, probing, so explosive. 

It is always interesting to Bert to watch how long it takes for his cum to finally drip out of Jean's ass. Sometimes over ten minutes. Then he'd finger fucks him for awhile, still watching, still waiting for the bulk of his cum to make the journey. So deep. He always sucked Kirstein off. The taste of his cum is always pleasant, palatable. Actually good. Once he sucked him off three times in a row and was starting on a forth when Jean actually had to stop Colossal man cause he couldn't take it any more. He was exhausted. He needed rest. “No problem,” Berthold said as he kissed Jean's cheek. He carried him over his shoulder back to the barracks and tucked him into bed. 

“What's wrong with him,” Reiner asks.

“Worn out,” Berthold had answered. “He just needs some sleep.

“Yes, Kirstein, if you were here right now, I'd suck you so well...”

A moment later, as if the goddesses heard his wish, Berthold hears Kirstein's voice. “Come on, Mikasa, we only have a half hour.” 

They hear the sound of crying, sniffling, and it's coming from Mikasa! 

“Pull yourself together, woman. You really want Reiner to remember you like this?” 

“Oh, I can't do this, Jean. I can't face him like this.” 

Kirstein keeps pulling her along saying, “This is the last time you're ever going to see him, damn it! Now, come on.”

Reiner and Bert are each standing at their respective cell doors, waiting. When Mikasa faces Reiner, he's all smiles and she burst out crying again.

“Don't mind her, Reiner. She's been a mess all week,” Jean adds. He turns to see the big guy and he gives him a hug right through the bars. Berthold nearly crushes Jean against the bars trying to get closer to him. “Man, I've missed you,” Kirstein admits.

“Not as much as I've missed you,” Bert says and whispers in Jean's ear. 

“Here? Now?” Jean says...his face turning beet red.

“What's wrong, Mikasa?” Reiner asks finally.

“What's wrong? Are you fucking kidding me? Everything, everything's wrong! You're being executed in two days! Damn it, Braun, I love you plus I'm fucking pregnant and I don't know anything about raising a titan-shifter. Are they like normal kids? What do I do? What do I tell him? Oh, my god! Why are you going to die? What am I going to do?” She rattles all this off in one sentence and so quickly that he nearly misses the fact that she said she's pregnant.

Reiner grabs her through the bars and plants a kiss on her lips. Then he asks, “Really?”

“Really what?” she asks sniffing back the tears.

“Are you really pregnant?” 

“Yes.”

“No wonder she's a mess,” Bert thinks to himself, “it's the hormones.” 

Speaking of hormones, Bert's already kneeling and fondling Jean's zipper. 

“Not here,” Jean says in protest, but it's a very feeble protest as the man manages to pull him out and place his mouth around him. Hoover lives up to his name and soon Kirstein goes weak in the knees held up only by Berthold's hands pressing against his ass. 

“What are you two doing over there?” the prisoner next to Reiner asks.

Reiner however his busy himself, kissing his woman, touching her tenderly saying, “Will you run away with me?”

“Run? How are we suppose to run anywhere? You're caged like a fucking animal!”

“Just answer me, will you go with me to my home village? You will learn everything you need to about raising a titan-shifter, Mikasa. Please, be my wife,” Reiner adds.

Jean groans loudly, surrendering to Hoover's mouth as he blushes the entire time. 

“Are you sucking him off?” the prisoner asks.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jean shouts at the man as Berthold swallows his cum. With a few tender kisses on his now spent piece, Hoover returns it once again securely inside its bindings. 

“I just had to taste you one last time, Kirstein,” Bert whispers. “You taste excellent!”

Jean's still a little light headed but he smiles. Bert crushes him again against himself.

“Yes,” they hear Mikasa say, “yes, I want you for my husband, Reiner Braun, and I don't know how we will manage it, but I'm willing to go on faith.” 

“Great,” Reiner says, “now stand back,” and in that instant Reiner changes into the Armor titan. 

He breaks through his cell wall, puts Jean and Mikasa on his shoulder, breaks Berthold out of his cell and places him on his other shoulder. “Hang on you two,” Bert shouts over to them.

“What about me,” the prisoner shouts but it does no good. 

Reiner is fast in his titan mode much faster than Berthold's titan. He runs and Hoover shouts, “To your right!”

Reiner heads to the right. It's not the quickest way to their village but it is the quickest way to Wall Rose's east gate. 

“Are you sure about this? We don't have our 3D Maneuvering Gear,” Jean points out.

“We won't need it,” Bert shouts. “You'll see.”

“He's not going to break the gate, is he,” Mikasa adds.

“Not if they open for us,” Berthold adds. “When we're close enough start shouting, 'Open the gate!'. If they listen, he won't need to break it.”

As they quickly close the distance, Jean starts shouting. The M. P.s ignore him until they see the Armor titan breathing down their necks. “Open the fucker or face the titans once we're gone!” Jean shouts, finally and that does it. The gate scrolls up slowly and Reiner ducks just low enough to get through without breaking anything.

The closest titan isn't fast enough to get to the gate before it closes again.

“To your left, Reiner,” Bert shouts maneuvering Braun the quickest way through the maze of rubble and titans. It takes them quite awhile to reach the original breach. Once they're outside Wall Maria, Braun heads for the largest outcropping of trees he can find. They will have to sleep there tonight. It's too far to reach their village in just one day.

Once he's out of his titan form, Reiner gives Mikasa a proper hug and kiss. “I can't believe I'm going to be a father,” Reiner states.

“Is that what all your crying is been about,” Jean asks.

“You didn't hear her?” Reiner asks.

“Um...no, I was kind of busy thinking about other things,” Jean adds with a blush as he looks toward Berthold.

“Come on you three,” Bert says while jumping up and grabbing a low branch. “Titans are naturally drawn to us so we need to get high enough to be out of reach.”

“Tonight, we'll ride on Hoover's shoulders. We should make it to our village by noon tomorrow,” Reiner adds. “Try to nap, if you can.”

Jean yawns. Having just got laid, he can easily nap. He just hopes he doesn't fall out of the damned tree. Berthold joins Jean. He wraps his warm arms around him and cuddles him close. “Are homosexuals even allowed in your society, Bert?”

“Yes, it's actually encouraged since men out number women three to one. The King is the only one guaranteed his own wife since his legacy relies on an heirs. Hey, Reiner,” Hoover calls out, “are you going to accept the crown this time?”

“Crown?” Mikasa asks, “What's he talking about?”

Reiner sighs saying, “Berthold, you know I told you not to talk about that.”

“You forbid me to talk about it!” he replies.

“So why did you bring it up?” Reiner asks.

“Well, you did get Mikasa pregnant, and you did ask her to marry you, and she did accept, as I recall. So I figure she does have the right to know what she's getting herself into.”

“Reiner,” Mikasa asks again, “what's going on?”

“Well, I'm kind of nobility...”

“...kind of nobility,” Berthold scoffs with a laugh. “He's our fucking King,” Berthold explains. “He just hasn't accepted the crown yet.”

“And what are you exactly,” Jean asks, his interest piques as he envisions himself being draped in gold.

“I'm just his personal body guard,” Bert adds.

“Oh,” Jean states a bit disappointed. “Wait, if Reiner's your King and he was about to be executed...”

“Yep, all out war! There are spies everywhere,” Hoover whispers. “The humans have no idea how close they came to being...” Bert makes a odd noise as he draws his finger across his own throat.

“Berthold,” Reiner hisses, “get some sleep. You're keeping the rest of us awake.”

“Yes, your majesty,” he says with mock humility.

* * *

“Escaped?” Commander Dawk screams. “How?”

“Braun turned into the Armor titan and broke free. He took Hoover with him plus they kidnapped two of the Survey Corps soldiers a Ms. Ackerman and a Mr. Kirstein.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Shit, if they're planning to ransom them, don't bother. Ackerman's worth something but Kirstein, he's nearly worthless,” Dawk says.

“Yes, sir.”

“Does the Chief know about this?” 

“No, sir. We wanted your assessment of the situation,” the soldier states.

“Tell him. Make certain he knows all the details and find Leonhart! Arrest her if you have to but bring her in. We need answers and she's our best source,” Commander Dawk adds.

“Yes, sir.”

It takes nearly an hour to locate Anne Leonhart. When they catch up to her, she is sipping a strawberry smoothy at a little outdoor cafe'. “Good afternoon, Annie.”

“It was until you two showed up,” she states flatly.

“Dawk want to see you.”

“So?”

“Hoover and Braun escaped.”

“Can't you fuckers do anything right? Damn it! I should have known I'd never get to see him beheaded,” Annie hisses.

“Commander Dawk wants to find them.”

“They're long gone, gentleman. Unless you're planning to go outside of the wall...”

“You think they left Wall Rose?”

“Of course! And tell Dawk, I've got clemency and a full pardon so if he wants to talk to me, it will be on my terms, not his,” she adds while tossing her cup in the trash.

She walks away from them.

“Didn't Commander Dawk tell us to arrest her if we had to?” his partner says.

“She's the Female titan-shifter, ass-wipe. Do you really think we can arrest her without getting ourselves killed?” 

 

The kid doesn't have a response for that one. He just watches her go.

* * *

As night approaches, the moon rises high above the trees where the escapees have made their nest. Mikasa wakes to Reiner's touch as he brushes the hair from her eyes. She gazes up into his eyes and there is a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

“What's so funny?” he asks.

“You,” she says, “you look at me with such love, such devotion. It's very comforting. Very peaceful.”

“I have something to ask you, Mikasa. In your world, I'm a wanted man, a fugitive. I'm wanted for multiple murders and I am to be executed in two days, yet you're still here, still with me. In my world, I am the highest voice in the land. I own vast holdings of property and I am well respected but I am alone. I promised myself that I would not take the throne until I found someone to share that life with. Then, I found you. Will you be my Queen?”

“Will I be accepted?” she asks. “I'm human, remember?”

Reiner nods his head saying, “We have many human's living upon us. Mostly women because the birthrate of female titan-shifters is very low. My taking a human wife isn't unheard of. My own mother is human. She's been Queen for many years, but she's tired and has requested I take over for her years ago.”

“You're mother's alive, Reiner?”

“Yes. She's a very good Queen, strong, fair. I think she'll really like you and I know she'll really like the fact that you're already carrying her grandson,” he adds. 

“It could be a granddaughter,” Mikasa replies.

“Oh, that would be amazing! She'd be the first female titan-shifter in over a hundred years to grace the throne! By the way, my name Reiner Braun it means: 'judgment warrior' or 'deciding warrior' plus 'strong one' so it's a good name for a King.”

Listening from their perch, Jean asks, “So what's your name mean?”

“One who cleans Strong one's toilet,” Berthold says with a straight face. 

Reiner hears the two of them laughing and asks, “Is it time, O' toilet scrubber?”

“Sure, King, we can leave anytime you want” Berthold calls back to him.

“Okay, let's go,” Braun insists.

Berthold climbs down and transforms into his Colossal titan. The other three climb up as high as the tree branches will allow and then climb onto his massive shoulders. Berthold's titan may be slower but his stride is so great, it doesn't take them long to reach the outer rim of the kingdom. Both Mikasa and Jean are impressed. It, too, is a walled city but it is much more beautiful than Wall Maria, Rose, or Sina.

“I never even knew another walled city existed,” Mikasa adds.

“There used to be many,” Reiner informs her, “but wars, disease, famine wiped most of them out.”

“I got to ask,” Jean says, “if you have this, why bother with Wall Maria at all?”

“Like I said. Our birthrate is screwy. Men out number women three to one. Do you know how many horny guys that leaves? A lot! And not all of them are willing to switch sides,” Braun insists. “When you have a million men and only three hundred thousand women, things can get pretty ugly. We did manage to save some of the humans from the raid five years ago. Fucking titans got quite a few, but we did save some.” Looking at Mikasa, Reiner admits, “You know your friend Armin? We rescued his grandfather, but unfortunately he died a few months later. Heart attack, I was told.”

“So Grandpa Arlert wasn't eaten?” she asks.

“No, and I know he missed his grandson dearly,” Reiner states.

Mikasa's eyes tear up at the thought. She hastily wipes at her eyes saying, “Damned hormones,” under her breath.

Reiner smiles at his Queen. 

As they near the castle proper, Hoover's titan lowers the three of them to the ground. He exits his titan form and the four of them head to see the Queen. Reiner steps forward saying, “Prince Reiner Braun to see Queen Gabriella Braun.”

“Wait here,” the guard instructs. 

Fifteen minutes pass and Reiner starts to wonder what's taking so long. It stretches to half an hour and even Berthold begins to fidget. 

“Does it always take this long,” Jean asks.

“No, usually it's immediate,” Bert whispers.

Forty-five minutes later, a large entourage of guards greet them along with the current Regent Apparent. He says, “Ah, Reiner, so the prodigal son returns.”

“ This prodigal son was on assignment,” Braun reminds him. “Why is your prince greeted by the Military?”

“Well, you see you've been gone a long time...”

“I don't like this,” Jean says.

“Something's fishy,” Mikasa agrees.

“...and things have changed during your absence,” the Regent states.

“We've jumped out of the pan and into the fire,” Berthold adds.

“How have they changed,” Reiner asks as his eyes narrow.

“Your mother is no longer with us...”

Looking about themselves, they find that they are surrounded.

“...arrest them!”

Darts rain down upon the group, piercing their skin to prevent transformation. Reiner quickly removes the one in Mikasa's arm to protect her and their child. Soon the drug does more than prevent transformation, it also makes them docile and easier to handle. The four of them are taken to the dungeon.

Once Jean recovers he says, “Well, at least it's roomier than the last place we visited.”

Berthold asks, “Why didn't our people inform us?”

Reiner says, “They were probably bought off.”

“Do you think your mother's still alive?” Mikasa asks.

Reiner is stunned into silence. His mother...dead... Emotion overcomes him in that instance. He always hated that Regent. Never trusted him. Now his skepticism has been validated. “Fucking cock-sucker,” Reiner hisses. 

Berthold looks at Jean and says, “He's not talking about us.”

Jean nods in understanding. 

“So what now?” Hoover asks.

“No idea,” Reiner states. “I need some sleep,” he adds as he lays upon the cold floor. 

Jean and Berthold can at least cuddle to keep warm but Mikasa is in the next cell and the wall between them is made of cinder blocks. She and Reiner can't even touch one another. “Reiner,” Jean says hesitantly, “I know it might seem odd, but do you want us to lay beside you?”

“No, that's okay. If Mikasa has to sleep solo, I can manage,” he says. “Mikasa, are you alright in there?”

“Yes, Reiner. I'm fine,” she adds. “Good night you three.”

* * *

The men wake to the sound of Mikasa shouting, “Get off me! Get off me!” 

Reiner jumps to his feet asking, “Mikasa, are you alright?” 

They hear muffled screams and then one of the guards screams in pain as Mikasa gets him with her knee. “Bastard!” she hisses as she kicks him in the ribs. She stomps him several more times until he's barely able to move, but at least she has the keys now. 

She unlocks Reiner's cell door and he sees her shirt is ripped and her zipper half down. “That cock-sucker was trying to rape you, wasn't he?” 

Mikasa doesn't answer. She doesn't need to. Reiner charges into her cell and twists the man's head with an upward jerk thus, breaking the guard's neck.

“Now where to,” Jean whispers. 

“Come on,” Berthold says, “I know a guy.”

They follow Berthold, while keeping to the shadows. Compared to the jail cells they just left, this part of town is way worse. “Want a blow job,” an old man with rotten teeth asks Jean as they pass by.”

“Sure, but not from you,” Jean says quickly. 

Bert smiles back at him saying, “This way.” They reach the water's edge. The water here is foul smelling. “Goodness,” Bert states while covering his nose, “I don't remember it being this bad.”

“It probably wasn't,” Jean says.

Berthold knocks a special knock and a return knock answers him. The knocks two more time...waits...then one more and the door swings open. The man allows them inside but he is armed. Then a look of recognition crosses his face as he stows the firearm and hugs the big man. “Berthold, child...I never thought I'd see you again!”

“Uncle Franz, these are my friends...you may remember Reiner...”

“Oh, yes...from better days,” the old man states.

“This is his fiancee' Mikasa,” Hoover says.

“Beautiful...fine bone structure,” Uncle Franz adds.

“And this is my special man...Jean Kirstein,” Bert says proudly.

Franz scrutinizes Jean from head to toe. He tells the kid to turn around which Jean does. “So, you finally found someone that fits,” his uncle states with a smirk.

Berthold's face turns bright red but he doesn't deny it.

“Well, good for you,” his uncle whispers in his ear.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Reiner says, “but I just don't remember you.”

The old man laughs. Then he stands as tall as he can, puts one arm behind his back, the other forward and says in a very proper voice, “May I take your coat, sir?”

Reiner's eyes grow wide as he says, “Jacques?” With a small nod Franz exits the phony persona. “Oh, my god! What happened?”

Berthold looks at his friend and says to his uncle, “He means that in a nice way.”

“Of course,” Franz states. “What happened is that asshole Regent usurpered the throne about three years after you two left.”

“And my mom,” Reiner asks.

“No one knows, son. I'm sorry,” Franz states.

“Did any of the other servants manage to escape?” Berthold asks.

“Yes, and a couple stayed so it's possible to get inside information,” Franz replies. “God, kids, it's good to see you. But they know where I live. You'd best be getting on to the next stop. Here,” Franz adds while going into his kitchen and loading a sack full of food. “Take this.” He also hands them each a kitchen knife. “It's not much but it might help.”

“The next house,” Reiner asks. 

“Yes, remember Berthold? I taught you how to do that,” Franz adds.

“Oh...yes, and thanks, uncle. We'll return as soon as it's safe again.”

“Of course,” Franz adds knowing that he may never see his nephew again. At least not if the Military gets a hold of him. They are merciless. Berthold and Reiner each give Franz a hug as the four of them head off again.

Jean carries the food and says, “Let's find some place safe to eat. I'm starved.”

Mikasa, too, is extra hungry but she refuses to make a pig of herself. They have to ration their provisions since they don't know where their next meal is coming from.

“So, Bert, how do we find the next house?” Jean asks. 

“We have to wait for nightfall. There's one star that points the way,” he adds. “Each night it shifts a bit so it tells which houses are friendlies and which ones aren't.”

“But what if the family moves?” Mikasa says. 

“The house always stays in the same family,” Berthold adds. “So unless the attitude changes, they should still be friendlies.”

“Why would he have taught you that when my mother was the Queen?” Reiner finally asks.

“Oh, there's always rumor, Reiner. Conspiracies to over throw the government. It's just prudent to be prepared,” Hoover explains. “Unfortunately, in you mother's case, the rumors became fact. God, I hope Gabby's alright,” he adds softly.

“Gabby? I forgot you used to call her that,” Reiner states with a smile. “Who else but you would call the Queen Gabby?!


	9. Chapter 9

“Where's Mikasa and Jean?” Reiner asks.

“Out that way, by the tree,” Bert replies.

Reiner sees the two of them at the edge of the field. “Alright, tell me what they're saying,” Braun says, “Come on, Bert. I saw you pilfer those binoculars from your uncle. Let's hear it.”

Berthold looks through the binoculars he took from his uncle's and begins reading Mikasa and Jean's lips...

“...I know. He's such a nice mass murderer,” Mikasa states.

“What are we going to do,” Jean asks.

“I don't know anymore,” Mikasa says. “Maybe we should tell them the truth.”

“Do you even remember what that is any more?” Jean asks.

Mikasa sighs. “I'm tired, Jean. I'm tired of all the lies...all the deceptions. Reiner and Berthold are not the only ones that were lied to about the enemy.”

“Have you decided whether you're going to be Queen or not?” Jean asks.

“I can't go through with it. Oh, god...he's going to kill us,” Mikasa says while running her hand through her hair. 

Jean picks a wild flower then smooths Mikasa's hair behind her ear. He places the flower there and says, “You'll always be my Queen, dear wife,” as he kisses her lightly on the cheek.

“All I ever wanted was to be with you, Jean. How did we ever get talked into this?”

“We were young and stupid and believed in the cause,” he adds. She hugs him tightly saying, “We never even had a honeymoon.”

“Bert and I did,” Jean jests and Mikasa laughs. 

“God, I hate this. In another time and place I could have easily loved a man like Reiner. He's a good man, Jean. Very loving. I hate deceiving him.” She sheds a tear and Jean smooths it away with his thumb. 

“I'm glad he's gentle with you,” Jean adds. “If I can't be with you...I'm glad the one you're with treats you well.”

“Alright, Berthold, I've heard enough,” Reiner states as he closes his eyes. 

“How did you know?” Bert asks.

“I could smell it...her period,” Reiner adds. “Since she wasn't concerned, I knew she wasn't having a miscarriage. Since she lied about being pregnant, I wondered what else she was lying about. Married...to each other. So much for you're finding the perfect man.”

“He doesn't know I know,” Berthold states. “I'll give him such a banging tonight...”

Reiner laughs saying, “Yes, Mikasa doesn't know I know either. Let's keep it that way at least for a while. I can sure use her pussy.”

“So we'll come clean tonight,” Jean asks again making certain he and Mikasa are on the same page.

“Yes. We'll see if we can reach a compromise. I don't want to kill the King of the Titan-shifters, if we don't have to,” she adds.

While in their latest hiding place, Reiner begins to kiss and fondle Mikasa. Jean looks at her for some sign then she says, “Reiner, we need to talk.”

“We can talk later. Sex now,” he whispers.

“No, Reiner. We need to talk now. Jean and I have something to tell you.” Reiner pauses, looking into her eyes. “We...shit, Jean, a little help.”

Kirstein walks over and sits down next to Reiner. “Armor man, Mikasa and I were recruited over a year ago to pay off a debt her brother owes. Her brother is Levi...Captain Levi, prick extraordinaire. He used to run the underground black market and to keep his ass safe, we agreed to infiltrate the titan-shifters' domain...your domain.”

“I can understand why she'd agree, but why you, Kirstein?” Reiner asks.

“Jean's my husband, Reiner. We've been married for nearly two years now,” Mikasa states. 

“So you're not gay,” Berthold asks as he joins the three of them.

“No,” Jean adds while blushing. “It was all part of the deception.”

“And you're not pregnant, either, are you Mikasa?”

“No, Reiner. That, too, is part of the deception. I am sorry we deceived you,” she adds in earnest, “but I was desperate. Dawk has mountains of proof condemning Levi.”

“Does he even know you're helping him?” Berthold asks.

“No, that is part of our agreement, too, non-disclosure,” Mikasa admits.

“And you think Dawk will keep his word?” Reiner asks. 

“That isn't even the point any longer,” Mikasa admits. “We've found out too much about your world and Jean and I want to join you. You see, I know you're mother is our King's younger sister. You are the heir to both thrones, Reiner. As such, you can unite our kingdoms and put an end to all this fighting.”

“Wait, what?”

“You are the heir to both thrones, Reiner Braun. Lord Rod Reis, our true King is the older brother of Lady Gabriella Braun, your mother. Lord Reis has only one child, a daughter named Historia Reis who is not only illegitimate but also whose where-a-bouts is unknown. You, my dear man, are the legal heir to both thrones and I pledge my heart, here and now, to you and your right to ascend the thrones.”

“So you knew who I was all along,” Reiner asks.

“No,” Mikasa admits. “It wasn't until you told us about your mother that I figured everything out. That's when Jean and I started talking about coming clean.”

“Will you still be my Queen, Mikasa?” Reiner asks.

“But I'm married to Jean,” she says and Jean feels the point of a blade in his back. His eyes grow wide.

“Berthold here will be happy to make you a widow first, if you wish,” Reiner says.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikasa eyes shift to Jean's. She hears him swallow then she looks into Hoover's eyes. They are dead eyes...of a mass murderer. “Please, Reiner, don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want, please, just don't hurt him.”

“Save your pledges and your promises. I don't want you as my Queen,” Reiner adds finally while motioning for Bert to release Jean. “You can't be trusted.” Getting to his feet, Reiner adds, “Come on, Hoover. Let's go.”

“Wait,” Mikasa says, “Don't you want our help?”

“No, Mikasa. The two of you are free to return to your Three Walls. Don't fucking come around any more or I will have Bert here kill you both.”

“Well, that didn't go as planned,” Jean says as they watch them go. 

“No, it didn't,” Mikasa admits. 

“What should we do now,” he asks.

“No idea.”

* * *

“Are they alright?” Armin asks.

“No idea,” Commander Smith states.

Captain Levi looks at Dawk and says, “You threatened to arrest me, on what charges?”

Commander Dawk looks at Levi, his face bloodied and swollen. Levi rears back to punch him again, but Armin catches him by the wrist and softly says, “Give the man a chance to think of a lie, Levi.”

Dawk spits blood on the floor then says, “I have documents proving you're the Sewer King.”

“You ass, everyone already knows that,” the Captain states.

“Not Mikasa,” Dawk states with a laugh. 

Levi looks at Armin who releases his wrist, then he cold cocks Dawk, knocking him out. “So Mikasa truly is your younger sister,” Armin asks.

“Yes,” Levi adds as he looks at his gloves in disgust, “They're ruined,” he says as he removes them and tosses them in Commander Smith's trashcan. Levi steps over the unconscious Dawk on his way out of Erwin's office. 

“Why didn't you tell me who she is,” Smith asks.

“I still have enemies,” Levi states. “They tried to kidnap her once. Why risk a second abduction.”

“Captain Levi,” Commander Smith calls out, “I cannot authorize you to follow them, but I can say you and your squad are on assignment. No one else needs know where to or what for.”

With a nod of understanding, Levi closes the door between them. “Armin,” Levi adds when they return to his quarters, “I need to ask you to remain here. I do not wish you to follow us into the outer rim.”

“Captain, you are four soldiers short. You need me.”

“Armin,” Levi adds while taking him in his arms, “no. I want you safe.”

“I won't be safe if you leave me behind. Like you said, you have enemies. They know about us and you're being 'on assignment' will be the perfect excuse they need to take advantage of the situation,” Armin reasons.

“Damn it! I hate when you're right,” Levi hisses.

“No you don't,” Armin says as he smiles at the older man. 

Levi kisses Armin, passionately. He takes hold of his hand and leads him into their bedroom saying, “Just in case.”

Armin blushes but gladly follows.

The next morning Levi, Armin, and Eren enter the women's barracks. Christa, Ymir, and Sasha are all that's left and the Captain says, “Ladies, as you can plainly see our squad is shrinking.” 

Just then Connie comes bursting through the door saying, “Reporting for duty, Captain.” 

“Alright, Springer, take a knee. We need to retrieve Kirstein and Ackerman. They have been on assignment and are now missing. Be forewarned they were following Braun and Hoover so it is possible we may be confronted by those two and we may need to eliminate them.”

“We may have to kill Reiner and Berthold,” Sasha asks.

“Yes. They are escaped convicts...fugitives and we know they are extremely dangerous,” Levi adds.

Christa's face drains of color. “Permission to speak, Captain.”

“Yes, Lentz, what is it?”

“Reiner Braun is my first cousin,” she adds. “I'm not certain I can kill him even if my life depends on it.”

“I knew it,” Ymir shouts, “you are Historia Reis!”

“Wait a minute,” Levi states, “you're Historia Reis...the lost princess?”

“Yes, sir. Reiner Braun's mother Gabriella is my aunt. She's also the Queen of the Titan-shifters' Kingdom. She and my father Lord Rod Reis are brother and sister.”

“Lord Rod Reis is the true King?” Armin asks.

“That's correct,” Christa replies.

“Oh, this just got a whole lot more complicated,” Levi states as he palms his face. “Reiner Braun is a prince and you're Historia Reis, a princess? Shit!”

“No offense, sir, but are Mikasa and Jean really worth it?” Ymir asks.

Levi gives her a death glare as Armin softly states, “Mikasa is Levi's younger sister, Ymir, so I'd say, 'Yes, that makes them worth it'.”

“Just asking,” she adds.

“Alright,” Levi begins, “Armin and I will think of a new strategy. I want all of you to pack up your gear then get some rest. We leave a dusk.”

“Welcome back Connie,” Christa says sweetly.

“Thanks, princess,” he adds with a smile. “Sasha, I'm officially breaking up with you. Jaeger, take care of her and thanks for saying I was innocent. You saved my hide.”

“No problem, Springer,” Eren adds with a nod.

“Captain, if we infiltrate the village using the information Leonhart gave Dawk, we may be able to rescue them and leave quietly with Reiner's people being none the wiser,” Armin adds. 

“Yes, but that relies on Leonhart giving Dawk accurate information. I don't see that happening, do you?” Levi asks.

“No, she pretty much hates that guy,” Armin admits. “Should we ask her ourselves?”

“Ask her?”

“Ask her where they'd be held,” Armin adds. “Ask her if this map is even accurate.”

“We have to find her and be back in three hours,” Levi states. 

“Captain, let me go alone to speak with her,” Armin insists. “She doesn't like you much better than Dawk. Plus she knows how much I depended on Mikasa growing up. She knows my concern is genuine.”

“Keep to public locals, Armin. Don't let her get you alone,” Levi warns. Armin smiles at him but as he rises to leave, Levi grabs hold of his wrist saying, “Armin, I'd rather lose a sister I never really knew than the man I love. Come back safe.”

Armin smiles and with a nod, he heads for the barn. 

Riding like the devil himself is chasing him, Armin arrives a few minutes later at the cafe' Annie is known to frequent. He asks around discretely but doesn't have any luck locating her. Walking his mount down the narrow ally to the next watering hole he hears a voice call out, “Arlert, are you looking for me?”

He turns to find Leonhart strapped with 3D Maneuvering Gear. “Yes, Annie, I need your help.”

“My help?” she says with a laugh. “What you been smoking, Armin?”

“Nothing and I still need your help. We secured this map from Dawk. I need to know how accurate it is.”

“Dawk? You going after Reiner and Berthold?” Annie asks while edging closer.

“No, Jean and Mikasa,” Armin states. 

“Yes, I was surprised that Reiner took hostages. I would have but not him,” she adds.

“Will you help me get her back,” Armin asks.

“What's in it for me?” Leonhart asks.

“My eternal gratitude,” Armin states.

A little smile plays at the corner of her lips but then she realizes he's dead serious. “Okay,” Annie says, “I'll show you the best way inside.” Bending over the map she says, “This is the correct door. That one leads right to capture. I always hated Dawk so I figured he deserved it. But you...you're different, Arlert. Why you ever hooked-up with Levi, I have no clue. I think you and I would have made a great couple!”

“You and me?” Armin says, “I had no idea you were interested in me, Annie.”

“Of course you didn't but I was...I still am,” she adds. “You ever decide to dump that prick, look me up. You know where to find me,” she adds as she takes off.

Armin watches her go. A little smile plays on his lips, then it turns into a grin as he just shakes his head...thinking. He mounts his horse and rides more casually back to the Survey Corp castle. Seeing that's he's returned quickly and in one piece, Levi says, “So you found her?”

“Yes,” Armin says with an air of distraction.

“And?”

“Oh, you were right,” Arlert states, “she was leading Dawk into a trap.” He begins to brush his horse's coat with that little smile still playing on his lips.

“Armin? Armin! What happened to you?” Levi asks noting his odd behavior.

“Oh, sorry, Captain. Annie just asked me out. Said if we ever get tired of each other to look her up. I never knew she was interested in me, that's all.”

“I would ask if you're planning to take her up on that offer, but from the look of you, I'd say that's a 'yes'.”

“What? Oh, no...she's not trustworthy. Plus she'd kill me if I ever disappointed her,” Armin adds quickly.

“And I won't?” Levi states flatly.

Armin quickly looks into his deep, grey eyes worriedly saying, “I never thought of that before.”

With a shake of his head, Levi turns on his heels and walks away. 

“Will you?” Armin calls after him.

Levi's squad is ready to leave on time. Armin has a fresh horse and is nervously awaiting the Captain's arrival. 

When he arrives, Levi is carrying a very large 'gift'. He attaches it to the back of his saddle securely. He wraps himself fully in his cloak to keep his uniform pristine. “Let's ride,” he adds once he's mounted his mare.

It takes them over a day to reach their destination. The castle proper is easy to recognize. They enter the gate and head straight for it. “Just where do you think you're going,” a guard shouts at them.

“To see Queen Gabriella,” Levi shouts from his mount.

“Queen Gabriella, huh?” the guard scoffs. “You're about three years too late. The Regent is Lord over this land and he sees no one...not without the proper invitation.”

“We have a proper invitation,” Levi states while dismounting his mare. He unfastens the package and allows the guard a peek inside. There is a gasp as he says, “You may pass.”

“Thank you,” Levi adds courteously.

The rest of his squad dismount and follow their Captain into the Grand Hall. Levi consults the map again making sure to stay away from any traps. 

“Halt in the name of the Regent!” another guard shouts.

With a slight bow, Levi says, “We have come to see your Regent. We bring a gift for him.”

“A gift?” they hear a voice say from the corner of the archway. “Advance and be recognized.”

Levi advances with the gift in hand. He lays the box on the floor at the foot of the throne and steps back. “Dear Regent, I am here at the bequest of the King to offer my services and the services of my squad to serve you faithfully as a token of the unity we hope to bring between our peoples,” Levi states eloquently as he bows on one knee. His squad looks bewildered then they bow as well.

“Very nice,” the Regent says as he moves a bit closer to look in the box. He lifts the lid and jumps back saying, “What is this?”

Levi rises, draws his blades and says, “Your informant, returned to you,” as his squad quickly subdues the Regent's guard and captures their leader. “Now,” Levi says while pointing his blade at the Regent's throat, “where's the Queen?”

“If I tell you, you'll kill me,” the Regent reasons.

“Oh, I intend to kill you either way,” Levi adds coldly. “But if you expect a quick, painless death, you will tell us what we want to know. Where's the Queen?”

“In the tower,” he states. 

Levi rears back and with a graceful swing, showers mercy on the former Regent. “Sasha, Eren, Connie spike this Regent's and Dawk's heads outside in the front receiving area. Make certain that the guards there understand there is a new Queen...Historia Reis. Until we can return Queen Gabriella to her former station and Prince Reiner as her Regent, Historia, you will have to be the acting Queen. Ymir, you are now Historia's personal body guard.”

“Yes, sir,” Ymir states while taking up her post.

“Armin, you and I have a Queen to rescue,” Levi states.

Armin simply nods.

Using their 3D Maneuvering Gear, Levi and Armin quickly ascend the exterior of the tower. At each opening, they look in trying to discern where the Queen might be held. The upper-most loft has bars which are not visible from the ground. “Here,” Armin reasons. “Queen Gabriella?” Armin whispers. 

“Yes?” a sweet, regal voice replies.

“My name is Armin and this is Levi...”

“We're here to restore you to your throne,” Levi says while hanging from the window ledge.

“Don't bother,” she says.

“What?” Armin questions.

“I'm tired of being Queen. I just want to be a normal human again.”

“But your Majesty...you have a duty,” Armin begins.

“Save it, child. All I want to do is see my son again. I just need to know whether or not he's alive.”

“Prince Reiner is very much alive,” Arlert informs her. “He's the reason we're here, your Majesty. He sent us,” he lies.

“Reiner's here?” she says earnestly pleased.

“Yes, he came to the castle looking for you and when he didn't find you, he sent us,” Armin adds smoothly.

“Free me then,” she says with a beautiful smile. 

“Stand back,” Levi adds as he places the explosive on the bars. He and Armin vacate the area just long enough for the smoke to clear. “Be careful, my Lady, the stones may be very hot.”

Gabriella removes her royal cloak and uses it to cover the hot stones. She then allows Levi to transport her safely to the ground. Hearing the great noise, several guards come on the run. Seeing Queen Gabriella, they fall on their knees saying, “Your Majesty, you've returned to us.”

“Follow me,” she commands, “and I bid you do as this man instructs,” she adds while indicating Armin. Armin blushes at Levi, but Levi doesn't correct her.

Seeing the Regent's ugly head mounted on a spike outside her castle, Queen Gabriella says, “Leave that there for all to see what happens to traitors in my Kingdom!”

“Yes, my Lady,” the Captain of her guard states.

She ascends the steps and once inside, she sees the tiny blonde sitting in her seat. “Excuse me child, but who are you?” Queen Gabriella asks.

“Historia Reis,” she says softly.

“You're Historia? Oh, child, I haven't seen you since you were two years old!” the Queen adds. “How do you like the throne?”

“Honestly, it's a bit big for me,” Historia adds.

The Queen laughs saying, “Would you like me to take over now?”

“Please, dear Auntie. I'd like that very much.”

They switch places and then Queen Gabriella asks, “Where's my new Regent, Armin?”

As if on cue, Prince Reiner enters to find out if the rumors are true. “Mother?” he questions, but sees the proof right before his eyes. He rushes to her side, kneels before her and says, “I am so happy you're alright.”

“You can thank this man...Armin and his crew for saving me and restoring my Kingdom,” she states.

“Armin?” Reiner says while looking from the blushing blonde to the stern man with the undercut. 

Levi speaks up saying, “I'm looking for Mikasa...and Jean. Are they with you?”

“Um, no,” Reiner admits, “once we found out they were just using us, I told them to return to Wall Rose.”

“Where did you leave them?” Queen Gabriella asks.

“In Pastor's Field on the far side of town. Captain Levi, is that Dawk's head on the spike?”

“Yes, he was working for your Regent to under mind the monarchy.”

“I can't believe you wrapped it like a gift and presented it to him,” Armin states.

Levi's eyes flicker to Armin's but he says nothing.

“My Lady,” Armin says, “may I asks for five of your guards to help us in our search for our missing comrades?”

“Young man, you can have anything you desire,” she says sweetly.

Armin motions for the first five he sees to follow them as he consults the map as to the location of Pastor's Field. 

Seeing the beautiful Lentz standing before him, Reiner says, “Christa, I will be King someday. Will you be my Queen?”

Queen Gabriella laughs saying, “She can't do that, son. She's your first cousin Historia Reis and she'll have her own Kingdom to run!”

“Damn it!”

Berthold laughs. “Don't worry, Armor man, you'll find your Queen...someday.”

Epilogue:

Reiner does find a queen from among the nobles still loyal to the crown. Bert misses having a man that can take him but Jean's replacement is a close second.

Mikasa and Jean return to Wall Maria and continue serving the Survey Corp. 

Eren takes Sasha as his wife. They live in the outer rim of Wall Rose and raise five bratty children together.

Connie manages to find a woman from among the Military Police. Her name is Hitch. She's strong willed, stubborn, and loves the baldy dearly.

Levi and Armin finally make their relationship official and spend many happy (and a couple not so happy) years together. They adopt a couple of orphans from the sewers giving the kids a much better life than Levi ever had.


End file.
